Everything I Do
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A young woman who is a police officer gets giant help from someone not from this world. They slowly become friends and as the spend more time with one another they find feelings that they didn't know about. Enjoy and review please!
1. The Weekend for Adrianna

Chapter 1

The Weekend for Adrianna

It was the weekend and Adrianna was very thankful for that. Work had really worn her out lately. They had busted a drug bust two weeks ago and finding the drug lord that was selling the drugs to everyone. Yeah, the life wasn't as well as she liked it to be. She had a boyfriend whom she didn't see that much because of police work. She worked 3rd shift which meant she worked all night and slept all day.

She laid in bed Saturday morning with her black cat Luna. She had a small crescent shape on her chest like a crescent moon at night. Luna slept next to her everyday and was always up with her at night when she would get ready for work and when she got home. Adrianna had gotten Luna when she was just six weeks old. She had spotted her going by the pet shop one day and couldn't resist the little face she was giving her. So she gave in and bought Luna that night.

"Well Luna, it's the weekend, finally the weekend and sleeping in." Adrianna sighed.

Luna blinked her green eyes and meowed. Adrianna smiled and couldn't help, but laugh a little. She told Luna everything and she knew Luna wouldn't tell a soul. Adrianna's room was pitch black because of the black curtains that hung in the windows. She was sleeping all day from the night before. Just as 1:00 rolled by the doorbell rang. She didn't hear it at first and just snuggled deep in the covers. Then she suddenly heard the door open and Adrianna was wide awake and ran to the door with her gun in her hand.

"Hey baby! Put down the gun I just wanted to come and see you!" he exclaimed with his hands up in the air.

"Why do you do this to me? You know I work third shift and yet you still think you can barge in my house like your somebody." she retorted rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry baby I'll leave." he replied.

"Please go ahead and go. I need my sleep."

"Oh I just remember something!"

"What that you left your brains in the car?" she asked.

"Very funny I just wanted to show you something on the TV really quick. He walked past her and turned on the TV to the news. There on the screen looked like a huge battle between giant beings.

"Anna, these things are only a few hours away." he whispered seeing the shock on her face.

She quickly turned to him and replied, "What do you want me to do about it? I can't arrest those beings. I mean my hand cuffs would only fit human hands not…not these giant robot like things."

"I know honey I just wanted to show you." he replied kissing her head.

"Okay Jeffy, I'm getting a little tired of you coming in on a Saturday morning knowing I was up late last night working. I'm getting tired of this Jeff. I'm past tired of it."

"But baby!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Don't baby me. I'm very tired and I'm going to take a nap. Please go." she sighed putting her hand to her head. She had a horrible head ache and she needed peace and quiet.

Of course the giant robots were going to be in her head. She had seen a blue and red one and a silver one that was attacking the humans in the city. The red and blue one looked as if it did have a heart and trying to protect the humans. Finally Jeff left the room and she was able to close the door. She finally laid down turned off the TV. Luna came up to her and started meowing at her face.

"Not now Luna." Adrianna moaned.

Luna meowed again wanting attention.

"Luna I'm tired at the moment please stop." pleaded Adrianna.

Luna seemed to understand this time and curled up in a ball next to her. For a few hours Adrianna was able to sleep without disruptions. When she finally woke up it was about 5:00p.m. and she was up and ready. She put on her jogging outfit and carried her badge along with her gun. She was always prepared just in case.

She went out for a jog like she always did. She loved jogging in the evening when it was cool and you didn't over heat. As she ran she saw friends who were walking their dogs in the park. She really enjoyed the night air. She loved California. She loved the smell the seasons…everything about it. Well almost everything. Now finding the boyfriends were hard…they were all jerks. Some men were pimps and just wanted money for sex. Suddenly her mind wondered to Jeff…she liked him. She really did like him. She wouldn't have dated him for so long, but she got tired of the clinging. She felt bad for him, but she hoped that he could move on.

She was thinking about moving to a different state, she wasn't sure which one, but somewhere far to find a man she would love and cherish. Jeff was too clingy and got on her nerves too much. Yeah, California wasn't always perfect.

Saturday night past too fast and the next thing Adrianna knew it was Sunday and that Monday night was work. Neither she nor Jeff had spoken to each other at all since that day. It was just she and Luna. She stayed home mostly getting on the computer and talking to people all around the world. Just as she was about to go to bed her phone rang.

"Who could this be?" she asked herself.

When she answered it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeffy!" she exclaimed trying to sound happy.

"Okay Adrianna don't try to sound happy to hear me. I actually called you to tell you that I've moved on."

"That's fine Jeff. I'm very happy for you. Of course it didn't take you that long did it?" she asked.

"No, I met this wonderful woman at the bar. She awesome." he replied.

"Well Jeff I'm hitting the hay stack." she yawned.

"Won't you have to go to a farm to find one of those?" he asked.

"Very funny Jeff." she replied and hung up the phone.

Monday morning flew in and landed. It hit her in the head when she realized she was going to go to work that night. She didn't feel like going. She didn't get much sleep the past weekend. There was either too much to do or too much she wanted to do and never got around to doing and was lazy. Luna waited patiently for her Fancy Feast that Adrianna got her for her meals.

Adrianna really spoiled Luna. Luna was the size of a normal cat, but she ate so much and then she'd run it off. She weighed only like 5 pounds that was about it. That night when she got to work she went in the office and signed in. She then got in the car and started to drive when she got a call.

"Officer Barlo?" asked a voice.

"I'm here." she replied.

"I'm sorry. I know you just came on your shift, but I need your help with this one. I've got a runner who is resisting arrest." replied the male voice.

"Okay I'll be there when I can." she exclaimed.

"Okay I just past the 126 mile marker." he radioed in.

"Roger that." she announced.

Once she knew it was safe to talk she sighed, "Only five minutes of work and I'm already getting somebody. Its going to be a long night."


	2. Police Chase

Okay before you guys read this chapter to those who read chapter one before it was changed reread that so you know what is going on. I changed the story around a little bit. Thanks to Lady Tolwen who has helped me write a little better than before. Now precceed to read.

* * *

Chapter 2

Police Case

Adrianna drove her squad car onto the highway and past many mile marks until she came to mile marker 126. She had her lights on and sirens going. Everyone was moving out of her way as she sped up seeing lights of another police car way ahead of her. She hit the gas pedal harder and she started going well over a hundred miles per hour.

"Okay Officer Duke I'm about two miles behind you." she said through her radio to the other officer.

"Roger that Officer Barlo. The man is going over a hundred right now." he replied.

"Roger that." she replied and put her speaker down.

Tonight was going to be a crazy night. She had always wanted to become a police officer ever since her father was. He was killed one night during a hostage situation. He had made it in the building to get one person out. The man was talking to the police out of the window with a machine gun in his hand. His job was to get the man and get out of there with the hostage…Well it didn't happen. Her father had gotten the hostage, but going out the hostage made a little whimper which made the man turn around. He saw her father and shot him and the hostage. Without the hostage the police were able to get the man, and they mourned the deaths of the two men. Her mother had gotten a call later that night telling her what had happened.

Adrianna cried for hours that night when she found out about her father. Her father would tell her amazing things he had done and some was about a princess named Adrianna who was locked away in a castle far from anyone around her. She smiled as she thought of her father. She never looked back on the bad times only the good times. Her father was a good man and she missed him terribly.

She was now pulled up beside her co-worker with lights flashing and the sirens going full tilt. The two got on either side of the car and the car swerved and hit Adrianna's car which made her loose control for a bit. She quickly got the car under control and sped up to meet the car again. As she got closer the car then did a sharp turn down a hill. Adrianna quickly followed the car down the hill going faster than she wanted to.

Suddenly Adrianna got a call on the radio, "Officer Barlo I just got a flat tire. I'm on the side of the road I'm calling for some back up."

Adrianna quickly responded, "I'm getting out of the car right now. I'm going after him. Don't worry about back up. I've got him."

"Understood." he replied

The man jumped out of the car and started running in the trees of a forest when Adrianna had just gotten down at the bottom of the hill. She had her gun out and ran into the forest with a flashlight attached to her gun. As she walked deeper and deeper in the forest everything went quiet. She stopped to listen to anything that may be moving around somewhere, but couldn't hear anything. The man probably was hiding somewhere not making a sound so that the officer would walk off.

Well Adrianna was a very smart officer and she quietly stepped over brushes making very little sound like a deer. She had been out hunting before in the past, but only once when she was younger. She knew the wildlife and knew how to hunt her prey. She turned off the light knowing the man wouldn't come out with that on and would know when she was coming. Adrianna's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and could see every little detail like she could during the day, an orange full moon shown above making light so that any living creature could see where to go.

Just as she thought the man had gone farther in the woods a shadow stood up from the ground and looked around. Adrianna quickly hid behind a tree so that the man didn't see her. She prayed he didn't see her. She looked around one side of a tree then looked around the other seeing no one. She stepped out from behind the tree and looked around. Her gun held in place and she started walking.

"My, my what do we have here? A little police officer chick, you know you are pretty hot for a police officer, but since you're carrying a loaded weapon and everything and looking for me the beauty can't work tonight. Sorry babe." he spoke.

He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

Adrianna aimed the gun at the guy and said, "Drop your weapon!"

The man looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Drop it for what? So that you can cuff me? I think you're out of your mind." he replied.

Suddenly the man fired the gun at Adrianna who dodged out of the way, but her knee got shot. Adrianna was on the ground holding her knee. She had been shot in the knee and the man started running in the forest. She grabbed her gun and started firing at the man. She heard a painful scream when she shot her last shot. She slowly got up and put her gun in her hostler and found a walking stick to help her maneuver in the forest with a shattered knee cap.

She limped in deeper and deeper in the forest seeing the man crawling on the floor. When she came up to him he laid on the floor with a gun in his hand aiming at her head. She pulled out her gun from the hostler, but her aim wasn't that good since she was leaning against a stick.

"Goodbye sweet cakes." he laughed.

Before a shot was blown a loud noise that sounded like metal moving through a forest towards them. Adrianna looked around trying to find the source of the noise and couldn't find anything. She turned back around and saw what looked like a giant robot and it was holding the man.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

Blue optic like eyes looked down at her and then a deep voice emitted from deep within the robot's body.

"I'm not here to harm you little one." he spoke, "I saw you were in trouble and I wanted to help you."

Adrianna was still flabbergasted and she looked up seeing the man dangling upside down. The robot was holding the man by his foot.

"I believe this is where you can arrest the criminal." spoke the robot.

Adrianna quickly pulled out her hand cuffs and the robot lowered the man to her. She put the hand cuffs around his wrists and said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." The robot gently put him down once she was done giving the man his rights. She then turned on the flashlight and saw the robot was blue and red.

"Holy shit! You're one of those robots that were fighting in Los Angeles!" she exclaimed.

"As I said I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Optimus Prime and I am here to protect you kind and this planet along with the universe." he replied trying to calm the freaked out human.

"Okay this is weird and I want to know everything." she said.

"I'm sorry, but not right now. I have to get back to my team." he replied

"Okay then how do I contact you and everything. Are you really going to trust me with this thing? I mean…"

"Little one I'll contact you. You don't have to worry about a thing. I have my information and I can reach you through your police apartment. Oh and don't tell that other police officer." he replied.

"Okay Mister Optimus Prime." she exclaimed.

"Just Optimus if you please." he suggested.

"Okay Optimus." she replied and started to limp over to the man.

Optimus quickly saw this and picked her up without warning.

"What the hell—!" she exclaimed when she was picked up.

The man was also picked up and then she looked up and saw Optimus.

"You're hurt and I can't have you walking out on your own with this man. I'll take you to your car and then let you go from there." he said.

"Thank you Optimus." she thanked him.

"You're welcome…"

"My name is Adrianna Barlo." she replied.

"Adrianna…very pretty name." he gently put her down and walked up the hill and transformed into a flamed Peterbuilt semi and drove off.

Adrianna saw this and was shocked at what had happened. She put the man in her car and she drove off.

"Officer Duke I've got the suspect and I'm going back to the station." she spoke into the radio.

The man in the back seat was scared half to death. He didn't speak, didn't blink. He just kept on looking forward the whole time. He seemed so scared of what had happened. Adrianna drove out of the ditch and started driving to the station. She was just so glad she got out of there alive. Now she just needed medical attention.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon! Oh and please review and no flames! 


	3. Second Encounter

Yes I know its been a while since I last updated. School is being a pain because of a five page paper and math. Math is horrible. I have a D and I need to bring it up. On weekends will probably be the only time I'll be able to update. I hope you guys enjoy! No flames please!

* * *

Chapter 3

Second Encounter

Adrianna and her arrested convict drove up the steep hill and back onto the interstate driving towards the police station. Nothing was said. The convict was sitting in the car stiff as a piece of cardboard. It was fine with Adrianna because she didn't feel like talking at the moment. As they drove Adrianna couldn't help but think of what had happened that night. A giant robot had helped her and it even had a name!

She met up with the back up and found Officer Duke. She got out of the car making sure everything was locked and had her keys and walked over to the police officers. Officer Duke walked over to her and asked, "Did you catch him?"

"Have you ever known me to loose someone?" she answered.

"Um….no." he spoke.

"He's in the car…" she was cut off when a tow truck came into view and went to Officer Duke's car, "Well Duke you can ride with me to the station."

"Okay." he replied seeing that the back up was leaving.

The two got in the car and she drove off. The man in the backseat was still as stiff as a cardboard and was not moving. Duke looked back at him and asked, "What's the matter with him?"

"Oh I'm scarier in the woods with all the trees around me. I scared him half to death. Though I was the missing link or something." she laughed.

"Well let's see how he does in prison. If he is still acting like this he may have to go to a mental asylum."

"Okay." she replied keeping her eyes on the road.

They finally arrived at the police station where they got out and took the man out of the car. Officer Duke took the man inside with Officer Barlo. They took the man to the counter and signed him in for what he had done. Adrianna went to her desk and filed out the papers that had to be done and then turned them into the secretary and went out into her car once again. But before she could drive off her boss came out and said, "You need to go and get that wound checked out."

"I'm fine sir. Its just a scratch." she replied.

"Go get it checked right now or else you will be fired."

Adrianna went to get her wound checked out as her boss had ordered...it didn't mean she didn't like it. Officer Duke was ordered to stay in the station to fill out paper work that he hadn't done for months. Since he didn't have a car the sheriff ordered him to. Adrianna got her wound checked out by some doctors at the hospital. They took out the bullet and put a bandage around it. Adrainna was now able to go out and do her job.She got onto the interstate and parked on the sidelines and got out her radar gun. It was only 12:00AM and it felt like more hours had past.

Adrianna sighed and pointed her gun at many cars that were passing. It was 12:00 and they were still out and about. Of course the traffic would settle down in a little bit. Cars were driving at the right speed and so she just sat there and sat there until she was dozing off and when she woke up it was only 12:12. Adrianna slumpt down in her car until a car sped ten miles over the speed limit.

Adrianna turned on her lights and hit the interstate. The traffic had slowed down a lot like she expected.

"Finally some action." she whispered to herself as she chased down the person driving.

As she chased the person the speed increased. Adrianna pushed the pedal down further and caught up with the person. She pulled up beside the person seeing the man was on edge trying to get away from her. Suddenly the man looked over at her and he had a look of shock on his face. His face soon became a look of anger and he swerved to hit her. Adrianna quickly put on her breaks so that his swerve would miss her.

"That bastard." she whispered.

She quickly pulled up next to him again and motioned for him to pull over. He just shook his head and swerved at her again. This time he hit her and she went flying into another lane. She quickly gained control of her car and chased him down once again.

"I'll show him." she whispered and drove up to him once again and swerved at him making him lose control and stopping. She pulled in front of him and got out of the car.

"Get out of the car with your hands up!" she yelled with her gun out.

The man slowly emitted from the car with his hands up. She quickly walked over to him and said, "Put your head on the car."

The man just stood there as if he didn't hear anything. This got her really pissed and she clicked the gun.

"PUT YOUR HEAD ON THE CAR!" she yelled.

She ran up to him and said, "Turn around."

"No."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said no. I have no reason why I should be pulled over I was going to the right speed." he said.

"No you were going 80 in a 70 mile zone." she retorted.

He gave her the look of death and then out of nowhere he threw something at her head and ran back to his car. Adrianna quickly gathered herself back together and ran back to her car as the man drove past her.

"There is no way I'm calling for backup." she whispered and drove after the crazed man.

She was driving really fast catching up to the man easily and when she was about to ram him, he rammed her and she hit a guard rail flipping over it. Adrianna and her car were flipping over and over down a hill until she hit a tree.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great so now I'm trapped inside my car and nothing works." she grumbled and kicked the dashboard.

Just then the car started to move and everything around her was shaking.

"What the hell—!" she screamed.

She watched as the ground became smaller and then her car was set down. She tried opening the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Um…could anyone help open the jammed door?" she asked.

Then the next thing she knew the door was ripped off and there standing was the same robot who had saved her life before. She slowly walked out of the car and looked up at him. He bent down to her level and asked, "Are you in this trouble often?"

"No….I was just rammed off the road by someone who wouldn't pull over." she replied.

Optimus looked down at her making sure she wasn't injured and said, "You need to get to a hospital to be checked."

"I'll be fine. Not the first time this happened. You have to expect a lot to happen when you're a police officer." she replied and started walking around until her ankle failed and she started falling.

Optimus quickly caught her before she could touch the ground. She looked up at him and sighed, "Fine I'll go to a hospital…but that man needs to go to jail for what he did. I need to stop him."

Optimus shook his head and said, "Not tonight. You need as much help as you can get at the moment."

Adrianna started squirming in his hand trying to get loose, but Optimus gently wrapped his fingers around her frail body so that she couldn't fling herself out of his hand. She puffed a few times and said, "Put me down!"

"I'm sorry, but you're injured and a friend of mine is coming to get you." he replied.

"A friend?" she asked, "What kind of friend?"

"He is a medic and will take you to a hospital." he spoke kindly.

She sighed and just laid in the giant's hand wanting to get back to her job. She loved her job. She let out a sigh and felt a breeze move her hair. She looked up at the friendly giant and smiled a little bit. She felt his grip slowly loosen around her so she could move around a little bit. She slowly sat up and Optimus put a finger behind her back so she had some support.

"What brought you here tonight? I mean first was back there in the woods when I was looking for that one guy you help me and save me….why did you come here now?" she asked.

"I'm always on the road exploring your planet. I saw lights flashing ahead and they went down into some woods. I decided to help them out….of course I did not know that was you." he replied.

Suddenly sirens were heard and a medical vehicle came in sight. Optimus turned around and said, "Here's your ride."

He started walking up the hill to the medical vehicle who opened a door for the young police officer. He gently put her in and before the door could close she asked, "What about my work?"

"I'll call them. Don't worry about it." he replied and the door closed.

There was no music in the car, only silence as they drove to a hospital. Adrianna slowly let her eye lids go down and went to sleep. When she woke up she was in a hospital room. She looked around then remembered last night.

"Wow….giant robots saved me….crazy." she whispered.

* * *

Okay so you like it? Ideas are appriceated. I'm running out on some here. Please review...you know that little button at the bottom... 

You know you want to click it. Please?

PLEASE!? I'll hopefully update faster next time just review!


	4. Barricade

Well I hope everyone of you had a great Christmas. Mine was not so good, but I won't go there. Its been a while since I last updated this story. I appolgize for that. I hope you guys like it a alot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Barricade

Ratchet drove to the hospital and had the paramedics come out and take her in. When they put her in a room and Ratchet knew she was okay he drove off back to the Autobots. The doctor entered the room and saw Adrianna in the bed. He shook his head and said, "Twice in one night?"

"Yeah…being a police officer is hard work, of course I've never been in a hospital two nights in a row that's for sure." she replied.

The doctor chuckled and walked over to her. He checked to see if she had any injuries on her body. He discovered she didn't have a scratch on her body, but of course she had some bruises some places. He took her to an x-ray room too check out her internal organs. Once they got the results they only found a fracture in her ankle, but that was the only one.

"I suggest you take off work for a little bit and stay off you foot." spoke the doctor.

"I've never missed a day of work in my life though." she replied.

"I'm sorry miss, but if you don't stay off of your foot then you will have a broken ankle."

Adrianna sighed and agreed to take off some work time. She called her boss at his office telling him that she was going to need to take some time off because she had a fractured ankle.

"Okay Adrianna. I'll send you up a new car since your other one was kinda….destroyed."

"Thank you sir." she replied and hung up.

She limped out of the hospital and there was a car waiting for her…no one was in it. She looked around and shrugged it off and got in. She turned the car on and drove off. The new car felt awesome. She drove to her house and limped inside. When she opened the door her cat was all over her.

"Hello Luna how are you?" she asked her little kitty.

Luna just meowed and ran over to her cat bowl indicating she wanted more food. Adrianna just laughed and got her some fancy feast and poured it in the bowl. The cat loved fancy feast and was quiet for the longest time eating her food. Adrianna went to her room and changed into her pjs. It was going to be nice to be off for a few days. She loved her new car, but what she didn't know what her new car was.

As Adrianna was changing she heard her cat start meowing and hissing. She quickly finished getting dressed and limped to see what the matter was. There was Luna staring out at the window. She looked out there and only saw her new police car.

"Luna there's nothing out there." she yawned.

Luna looked up at her and kept hissing at the car. Adrianna picked her up and limped to her room. She unmade her bed and got under the covers. She was so confused to why Luna was acting like she was. She had never acted that way before. Yes she was a good guard cat, but she had never acted like this before. Adrianna slowly went into a deep sleep where she started to dream…dream of a far away place…a place she had never been before.

_

* * *

_

dream 

_Adrianna was on her way to work as usual. Her ankle was all better now she was happy for that. She was in her car just listening to some of her favorite music. Suddenly a flamed semi pulled up next to her along with a yellow hummer. She knew those vehicles. One of them was Optimus Prime…the other…she couldn't remember its name._

_Suddenly her car took control of its self and rammed into the flamed semi._

_"Oh God!" she screamed as she tried to take control, but couldn't. Suddenly a little metal creature came out of the glove compartment and tackled her. She and the creature went flipping to the back seat._

_"Get off of me!" she screamed._

_The creature was saying stuff in a different language. The only thing she could understand was when it was screaming, "Barricade! Got the girl!"_

_"Barricade? Who is Barricade! I demand an answer! Let me up!" she screamed._

_The little creature hit her across the face and then a sound unlike any other sounded all around them. Suddenly she and the creature was thrown out of her car and landed on the road. She saw that her car transformed into a giant robot like Optimus Prime, but had red eyes instead._

_"Oh God." she whispered. She tried to keep her cool, but her heart was beating way too fast she could faint. The giant robot looked down at her with a wicked smile on its face._

_"Time to say good bye pathetic human." it said. It's hand extending to grab a hold of her._

_end dream

* * *

_

Adrianna quickly woke up and looked around. She was covered in sweat. She had no idea why she was even dreaming like that. That was horrible. Luna was up at her face and meowed. Adrianna quickly moved her aside and limped to the bathroom and threw up. She had never had a dream like that. The four red eyes looking down at her, she had never seen anything more evil. It scared her.

She limped to see her car and saw it was still there. For some reason she had a feeling her dream was trying to tell her something…something about her car. She looked at the clock and saw it was twelve 'o' clock in the afternoon. There was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep. Luna came rubbing against her leg trying to comfort her.

Adrianna picked her up and sat Luna in her lap. She turned on the TV and tried to see if anything good was on. Luna was purring in her lap slowly going to sleep.

"Lucky kitty…able to go to sleep." she whispered.

Luna just purred louder and stretched across Adrianna's lap. She wasn't going to do anything today. There was no way. Her ankle hurt and plus…she just felt lazy. As the day went on and she did nothing she fell asleep without knowing until a loud sound outside woke her up. She limped to see what was the noise and when she looked out the window she saw her new car was gone. Her heart now leapt into her throat and she couldn't breathe.

Luna started hissing once again towards the front and there she saw it. The creature from her dream, her blood ran cold as the four eyes looked at her.

"Oh dear lord." she whimpered.

She suddenly limped fast to her room and grabbed her gun. When she had gotten back the creature was no longer there anymore. Adrianna started looking everywhere for he creature, not trusting her own car now. She looked at Luna and asked, "Where did it go Luna?"

The cat looked up at her and meowed and ran over to Adrianna. Adrianna had her gun loaded and was ready for anything to come at her. She looked to see if her car was there and it wasn't, so the creature was still in its true form somewhere. She turned her back to the window and Luna hissed threatening. Adrianna turned around and saw the creature.

She automatically started shooting at it breaking the glass with her bullets. The giant robot got angry with being shot at. Two of his eyes were shot out while two were still working. He punched a whole in her house and started to grab at her. She quickly limped away from it and ran to her room. Luna ran after her trying to protect her human as much as possible…sure she was a simple house cat, but she loved Adrianna.

Adrianna quickly picked Luna up in her arms and ran to her window and climbed out. She ran on the roof to a gutter where she with Luna would climb down. She heard and felt the footsteps of the creature walking towards the room. She quickly put her feet on the nails that kept the gutter on the house. When they made it to the bottom Adrianna quickly started limping trying to get away from there as fast as possible with her cat.

They ran into some woods and stopped to see what the creature was doing to their house. They saw their house crumble in a matter of seconds as it searched for her. Adrianna held Luna close to her chest not letting her go. Luna buried her face in Adrianna's arms not looking at anything, not wanting to look at anything. Adrianna slowly stood up and started limping off through the woods to try and get away from the monster as soon as possible.

She was so curious to where Optimus was. She would really love his help right about now. She walked with Luna for a long time until she had to sit down because of her ankle. It was going to be a long walk to get to some shelter without letting the creature know, she leaned against a tree and let Luna walk around a little bit. Luna came back and laid down next to her. Adrianna closed her eyes and relaxed. She just hoped that the creature wouldn't find her.

As she lay there a boy around 17-18 years old was walking with a girl. They were talking and laughing, but stopped when they saw Adrianna. They slowly walked over to them and started whispering. Adrianna heard something and opened her eyes and saw two young kids whispering.

"Hello." she whispered tired.

The boy and girl looked at her and started whispering once again. Suddenly she heard the name Optimus appear in their conversation and she asked, "You know Optimus Prime?"

The boy and girl nodded their heads then she replied, "Do you think you could get him for me? I was just attacked by a creature with four eyes disguised as my police car."

"Barricade." whispered the boy, "Yes we will, but after I call him you will have to answer some questions to how you met him."

"Okay…deal." she replied and closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. So far this week was the worst week in her life.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it. I had a fun time writing this chapter. Please review! 

Optimus: Yes please

Barricade: You can't talk you weren't in this chapter.

Optimus: But I do believe this story is mostly about me and Adrianna.

Adrianna: Yes I do believe he's right Barricade.

Barricade: You just reminded me I need to kill you.

Optimus: I don't think so tackles Barricade


	5. Blood Poisoning

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanted you guys to know that this story is going to be a M rated story for now on...it may get a little graphic in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Blood Poisoning

Sam had called the Autobots has he promised and Adrianna told them her story to how she had met Optimus Prime. Sam and Mikaela were amazed she had survived those incidents with those crazy people always trying to get away or something like that. If it weren't for Optimus she would actually be dead or suffering right now.

"So…now Barricade is after you and had disguised himself as your new car…this is bad." he whispered.

"Well yeah, I can't go back to my house and I was lucky to get Luna out of there with me." she groaned.

Luna perked up hearing her name and meowed. Sam and Mikaela laughed at her and asked, "May we pet her?"

"Go ahead, she loves being loved on." Adrianna laughed slightly.

Luna jumped out of her lap and went rubbing up against the two teens. Adrianna then smiled and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Sam and Mikaela saw her they tried to wake her up, but couldn't….she wouldn't wake up. Sam called Optimus and the rest of the Autobots telling them to hurry up because Adrianna was not waking up when they tried to wake her.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." replied Optimus.

Mikaela looked at Sam and then got down to Adrianna and checked her head with her hand and said, "She's got a temperature….how? How does she have one?"

"I have no idea….she's been going through a lot these past night." replied Sam.

Mikaela looked at Sam and then back down at Adrianna. Adrianna risked her life to save people all around her. Did she somehow get poisoning when she got cut? There had to be an explanation for this. Soon Optimus and the rest of the Autobots arrived to their location and transformed. Mikaela ran over to Ratchet and said, "Adrianna is running a fever…we don't know why…we think it was when she had hurt herself or when she had got shot earlier."

Ratchet got down to the human's level and did a quick scan over the unconscious Adrianna.

"It looks to my knowledge that Adrianna here has septicemia." he spoke.

"What? Speak English Ratchet." exclaimed Sam.

Ratchet looked down at the boy and said, "She has blood poisoning…basically it must be from where she was shot or from the car accident."

"I thought the humans took care of that." spoke Optimus.

"Well it appears they didn't go a very good job sir." he replied.

Ratchet gently scooped up the sick female in his hands and stood up. Optimus walked over to the medic and looked down at the female in his hands. For someone who did so much for her kind she didn't deserve this. Those doctors should have done better care for her.

"Do you know where she had gotten shot Optimus?" he asked.

Optimus gently pulled up the female's shirt and exposed a bandage over the wound. Ratchet didn't want to try and take it off, fearing he may hurt the female. Yes she was unconscious, but it wouldn't stop the pain when she woke up. Ratchet gently pulled down her shirt and said, "I'll need to do this at the base. We need to get her there pronto. Blood poisoning can be deadly if not treated."

So all the Autobots quickly transformed and Adrianna was put inside the back of Ratchet and rushed to the base which was under the Hoover Dam where Sector Seven was once was. When they reached the base Ratchet went straight to the med bay. Optimus followed and took Adrianna out of the back of Ratchet so that the elder Autobot could transform. Optimus gently put Adrianna on the bed and Ratchet went to get special stuff so that he could work on the human without harming her with his giant fingers.

"Okay we'll need to find penicillin and give it to her. That will help her get better fast." he spoke.

All the Autobots including the humans looked around to see if they had a antibiotic called penicillin laying around. When they found that there was nothing, but transformer medicine Bumblebee took the humans out to find the medicine. Ratchet and Optimus stayed in the room and Ironhide just walked out to go to his quarters and polish his cannons.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet looked at the small human and then back to Optimus and said, "If we're not too late she'll be fine, but….if not…she could have permanent damage."

Optimus looked down at the human and sighed. The human didn't deserve this. She tried her best to make sure everyone was safe and she may die because of that. Ratchet came over with a pair of transformer sized tweezers and gently tore off the bandage over the wound. Once he did both Optimus and Ratchet saw her skin was a greenish grayish color.

Suddenly a moan escaped from her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around up and saw two giant robots above her. She started to move, but Optimus already laid a finger lightly on her and said, "You need to lay down Adrianna."

Adrianna started shaking a little bit and asked, "What's going on here? Why is everything so cold….Why do I see two of everything?"

Optimus looked over at Ratchet and Ratchet then spoke, "Adrianna, it seems when you went to the doctors they didn't clean out your wound very well and so it seems you have blood poisoning."

Adrianna looked Ratchet and then asked, "May I have a blanket?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet. Ratchet quickly did a scan over her body and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Your temperature is 105 degrees and we need to get it down now."

Adrianna let out a moan. She was obviously not feeling well and both Ratchet and Optimus could tell by her body language and her body temperature.

"We need to put her in a tub full of ice." spoke Ratchet.

Adrianna quickly looked up at Ratchet and said, "I don't think so."

"I'll get it ready. You watch her Optimus."

With that Ratchet left the room to get Adrianna's tub ready full of ice. Optimus looked down at the ill female and let out a sigh and said, "I should have made sure they did everything right."

Adrianna looked up at him and replied, "Hey it's okay, but would you mind getting me a blanket?"

"I'm sorry, but Ratchet is the doctor and I don't think it would be wise for me to give his patient a blanket when she could die any moment." Optimus replied.

Ratchet came back and said, "Okay Optimus, I'll take her from here."

With that said he picked up the delicate human and carried her to the tub full of ice. Once Adrianna saw the tub she started screaming not wanting to get in there. When Ratchet tried to put her in the tub she spread out her arms and legs not wanting to go in the cold tub. Ratchet let out an irritated sigh and held down all her limbs and put her in the tub. Adrianna let out a loud scream when this happened and she tried to get out, but Ratchet was holding her down.

Optimus walked in the room seeing what was going on. He felt sorry for the human, but her temperature was way too high for her body and would fry her brain if they didn't get it down. Suddenly the two small humans came rushing in and right behind them was a black cat.

"Ratchet we got the penicillin." exclaimed Sam.

"Good." Ratchet replied and took a freezing Adrianna out of the tub.

Ratchet looked at the bottle and said, "You need to give you at least two teaspoons of that. She needs a lot of medicine."

Mikaela got out the penicillin and measured out the amount and gave it to the freezing Adrianna. Once she took it she looked up at Ratchet and asked, "Could someone get me a change of clothes or something? I'm freezing."

"I'll go find some." replied Mikaela.

With that Mikaela walked off and Sam followed. Optimus picked up the freezing girl and asked, "May I provide her with a blanket Ratchet? You're the doctor."

"Yes, you may. She looks like she needs one." he replied.

"I-I-I needed o-one f-for a w-while!" she stuttered.

Ratchet did a scan over her body seeing the temperature disappeared, but her temperature was slowly rising again. Optimus started remerging through some stuff in the med bay until he found a cloth and wrapped it around Adrianna's shivering form. Seeing that didn't help her shivering he brought her close to his chest providing her with much needed heat. Adrianna gently laid her head against his armor and slowly closed her eyes just as Ratchet came in.

"Optimus you can have her fall asleep. This is a crucial time and if she goes to sleep she may not wake." he informed the Autobot leader.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then gently nudged the small human. Adrianna made a noise and Optimus whispered, "You need to stay awake little one."

"I want to sleep." she whispered and opened her eyes.

"Sorry little one, but Ratchet says you need to stay awake, so that's what you're going to do. Never get the old bot angry for anything. You may regret it." he whispered.

Adrianna fought to keep her eyes open. Ratchet did a quick scan over Adrianna making sure everything was okay. He noticed she was very sleepy her vital signs and said, "She can go to sleep now Optimus."

Adrianna heard that and her eye lids fell closed and she didn't wake up Optimus had to laugh at the little human he held.

"So where is she going to sleep?" asked Ratchet.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then said, "She'll be sleeping with me until we get everything situated in here. Just then Mikaela and Sam came back and had they had some clothes with them. Luna looked at them from her spot on the floor and gave a long yawn.

"Here Optimus, here's the clothes for Adrianna." spoke Mikaela.

Optimus looked down at his human friend and then down at Adrianna….how was he going to change her clothes….he knew females were very sensitive if a male saw them naked. Ratchet looked at Optimus seeing a puzzled look on his face and said, "I'll do it Prime. I'm her doctor anyways."

Ratchet took Adrianna into another room and around ten minutes later he came out and she was in a comfortable pair of new clothing. Optimus walked over to him and took Adrianna out of his hand and walked to his room. Luna quickly got up and followed the Autobot leader who had her owner with him to his room. Optimus opened his door and Luna ran between his legs and was running all around the room waiting for Optimus to put down her master.

Optimus got the blanket he had and laid it out on a giant pillow he had and laid Adrianna on the blanket. He then gently wrapped the blanket around her small form making sure she was nice and warm. Suddenly he felt someone clawing at his leg and he looked down and saw Luna trying to climb up his leg. He chuckled a little bit and let the cat run into his hand. He then lifted the cat onto the bed. The cat went running up to Adrianna and laid down next to her face and started meowing.

Adrianna rolled over trying to get some sleep. Optimus sat there on the bed watching and then got up. It was going to be interesting the next couple days…very interesting…they've never had a cat in the base…he just hoped it wouldn't pee on Ironhide.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I can't wait until the bond gets closer between the two. It'll be so cute!

Optimus: What are you planning?

Me: whispers in autorecptor

Optimus: Interesting.

Megatron: Tell me!

Me: Sorry...Autobots only.


	6. Faking Death

Yes I updated this one...now I just need to update As Long As You're Mine and start a new fic about Jazz. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Faking Death

Adrianna slept all night without waking up. She would moan here and there, but was very much fine. Luna was right next to her the whole time just sleeping like a regular cat. Optimus had moved in the room over to his desk where he sat in a chair and slept. He would check on the human female regularly making sure she was okay. When she finally woke up she saw Luna right next to her and smiled and groaned, "Good morning Luna."

Luna looked up at her and meowed and stretched. Adrianna chuckled as she did so and rubbed her tummy. Optimus opened his optics and saw that Adrianna was awake, but didn't approach her yet. He didn't want to scare her incase she had forgotten what had happened.

Adrianna suddenly looked up and looked around and looked to the corner where Optimus was at. She saw his blue fiber eyes glowing in the dark. Optimus slowly got up and slowly started to approach her. Her vital signs didn't indicate that she was afraid at all so he kept walking towards her. Luna crawled into Adrianna's lap and looked up at the giant robot approaching the two.

"Hello." she spoke."

Optimus sat down carefully on the bed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday, but I've had better days." she replied.

Optimus nodded his head in an understanding way and said, "Well I'll go tell Ratchet you're up."

Adrianna just sat there and watched as Optimus got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Adrianna fell back down into the pillow she was on and looked up at the ceiling that was far up high above her. Luna climbed on top of her and started meowing at her face.

"What is it Luna?"

Luna meowed again and then she remembered Luna hadn't been fed since last night. She quickly got up from the pillow, but got dizzy and only succeeded in falling back into the pillow. The door suddenly opened and Optimus with Ratchet came in the room. She looked up at the giant robots and closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't gotten up. She didn't feel good anymore.

"Are you feeling okay Adrianna?" asked Ratchet.

"I did until I remembered I need to feed Luna and jumped up…now I have a migraine." she replied putting her hand on her forehead.

"I see. Well I can get Sam and Mikaela to go out and get your cat some food. What does she like?"

"Fancy Feast. She won't eat anything else." groaned Adrianna.

"Okay….I'll go tell them…Optimus keep an optic on her."

Optimus nodded his head and looked down at the little human resting on his pillow and then down at Luna who started to bite her.

"Hey don't do that." he exclaimed.

Adrianna looked up at Optimus and then at her cat and said, "She's fine. She does this when she's hungry or wants attention…in this case she's hungry."

"Isn't it painful?" he questioned.

"I'm accustom to pain, so it just feels like nibbles to me while other people would start slapping her for it. I don't. She just needs some loving…Okay Luna stop."

Luna looked up at her and then got off. There were no marks on her arm and she shooed Luna off. Luna meowed again.

"They're getting you food."

Optimus chuckled and she looked up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well it seems like you know what she's saying. Never met someone like that."

"Well…she's basically the only one I've got…my mother died in a car accident when I was just a little girl and my dad was a police officer and he tried to spend time with me as much as possible, but it was difficult. So I decided to I wanted to follow in my father's footprints and become a police officer."

"I'm sorry…so where is your dad now?" he asked.

"Well…one day there was a man in a building and he had hostages…my dad tried to go in and saved them…he got in fine, but when he got to the room he made a noise and the man shot my dad…my dad with a little bit of strength left he shot the man and he fell out of the window…my grandparents are already dead….both of my parents were only children….so…I'm basically alone except Luna keeps me company." she sighed.

Optimus looked down at his hands. He felt so sorry for the young female. She didn't deserve to go through all that. No one deserves to go through all that.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Adrianna quickly disregarded the apology quickly and said, "Its okay. So that's basically why I'm as tough as I am today…"

Optimus extended a hand and said, "Would you like to meet everyone around the base?"

"Could Luna Come too?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

The two quickly climbed into his hand and he carefully took them out of the room and started giving them the grand tour through the base. Optimus knew Ratchet was going to be mad when he got back, but oh well. He couldn't really do anything to him….but there was always that torture when he got hurt and Ratchet was going to take as long as he liked. Right when they turned the corner Ratchet came down the hall and into the room and said, "Okay Adrianna Mikaela and Sam are going…to….OPTIMUS!"

Optimus heard Ratchet's yell from the room and started to run. Adrianna grabbed a hold of Luna so that she couldn't be blown away. Adrianna started laughing as the wind was blowing in her face from the speed Optimus was running at. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. Optimus finally slowed down the pace to a walk and walked into a room where all the Autobots were.

"Autobots."

All the Autobots stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention on Optimus. He walked further in the room and extended his hand and said, "This is Adrianna…she'll be staying with us for a little bit."

Bumblebee walked over and smiled at her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Optimus has spoke of you how you are a police officer.

"He has?" she questioned and looked up at him and Optimus just gave a small smile.

Another came over…this one was a little shorter. He had an accent when he spoke to her.

"Hey lil' bitch."

"What did you just call me?" she asked looking at the short one.

"Um….I was just saying hi."

"Don't call me a bitch please."

"Um….okay….hey lil'…..lady."

Adrianna started laughing when he tried to think of something else to say.

"I was just playing with you. I'm Adrianna."

The silver bot started laughing and said, "The name is Jazz."

"That's a cool name…Jazz."

Jazz smiled and turned and looked at a bigger Autobot…this one was black and didn't look as friendly.

"Hey Ironhide buddy, someone wants to meet you." exclaimed Jazz.

"Okay…" he grumbled.

Ironhide started walking over to them and Adrianna was slowly shrinking in Optimus's hand. Luna jumped up on Optimus's finger and meowed at Ironhide. Ironhide saw the black cat and pulled out his cannons. Adrianna saw this and quickly grabbed her cat.

"No Ironhide."

"But sir…its one of those organic things those humans have and they lubricate all over you."

Adrianna looked up at Ironhide and started laughing. Ironhide looked down at Adrianna and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Its just I think you're thinking about the male cats or dogs…Luna is a female so you won't have to worry about her marking her territory." she laughed.

Optimus saw Ironhide's face go into a shock and then he yelled, "THAT LITTLE RODENT WAS MARKING HIS TERRITORY ON ME!?"

"Ironhide cool down." spoke Optimus.

Ironhide looked at Optimus and then down at the human in his hand and said, "You better keep that little rodent away from me. I don't care if it's a female."

Before Adrianna could stop Luna, Luna had jumped up on Optimus's finger and started rubbing against Ironhide. Adrianna and Optimus thought that Ironhide might blow a gasket. Instead he just stood there and watched the cat. Luna looked up at him and meowed. He looked at her funny and then looked at Adrianna and asked, "Wasn't she supposed to bark?"

"No. Luna is a cat not a dog. She only meows."

"Oh…well maybe it won't be so bad after all." he chuckled.

Ironhide lifted his head and extended a finger to the little feline. Suddenly there was a yell in the background and then the sound of stomping feet coming down the hall. Adrianna looked up at Optimus and he closed his eyes. He was in for it. The medical officer was mad and there was no way to cooling him down. Optimus turned around and faced a very mad Ratchet.

"Hello Ratchet." he spoke calmly.

"Don't say hello Ratchet me Optimus Prime. You took my patient away from your quarters so that you could talk with your war buddies?!" he yelled.

"No he wanted to introduce me. He didn't know you were going to be back so fast." spoke up Adrianna.

Ratchet looked down at Adrianna and then back up to Optimus and said, "She has to stay here."

"Why is that?" asked Optimus.

"Because her house is on the news and people believe she is dead…if she goes out the Decepticons will go after her and try to kill her again. It's better off this way." he sighed.

Adrianna looked up at Ratchet and then Optimus and asked, "So…what am I going to do here?" I mean…just sit here or something? I don't want to do nothing. I at least got to get some exercise."

"Once you get better you can do whatever you like."

"So that means you guys will give me a gun so that I can do some target practice?" she asked.

Ironhide then yelled in the background, "I LIKE THIS GIRL!"

Optimus turned around to face Ironhide just as he came running up to him. "Optimus please let me design a perfect weapon for her. Please."

Optimus looked down at Adrianna and then back at Ironhide and said, "We'll see."

"So everyone thinks I'm dead because of my house…have they checked it?" she asked.

"They said there was no body found, but some people had witnessed a giant creature attacking your house so people are looking for any giant metal creature that may have you." replied Ratchet.

"So if they find me with you they'll blame you." she whispered.

"That's why we need you to stay out of sight…you will change your identity when you want to go out…its just not safe with the Decepticons knowing you really aren't dead and your out there somewhere…they don't know that you know us….we want to keep it that way."

Adrianna laid down in Optimus's hand and looked up at her new giant robot friends. Ratchet reached a hand out for her and said, "I'm going to need to give her some more medicine just in case the poisoning is still there."

Optimus nodded in agreement and watched as Ratchet took Adrianna away from her. Ironhide and Jazz walked over and said, "She's a pretty tough human Optimus…you know….no more femmes…you could go looking at another species."

Optimus looked at Jazz and said, "No….I couldn't do that. We barely even know each other…besides she's probably taken already."

"But she's supposed to be dead remember? He won't know that she's alive." pointed out Ironhide.

"Yes, but she may still love him and I could never force someone to love me…she is beautiful in a human way…but I could never…." he looked at his comrades and shook his head.

He walked out of the room and walked to his room. Once he got there he laid down on his pillow and looked at the spot where Adrianna had slept last night. He smiled a little smile and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard the door open and he opened his optics to see who it was…when he saw he didn't see anyone he started to get out of bed, but was stopped by a small voice from the floor.

"You put your feet down here and I'll make sure you're haunted for the rest of your long natural life."

Optimus looked down and saw Adrianna with Luna in her arms. Suddenly the door opened again and Mikaela along with Sam came in with bags.

"Sorry it took so long…we kinda lost track of time." spoke Sam.

He took out a can of Fancy Feast and opened it up and set it on the ground. Luna quickly jumped out of Adrianna's hand and started eating the food they had brought her. Mikaela then came over and said, "We thought you'd be hungry too so we stopped by Burger King and got you something to eat."

"Why thank you. That was very sweet." She took the bag and started eating the food that was provided in it. Optimus watched as the humans talked on the floor and laughed and everything.

"So Adrianna…do you have a boyfriend?" asked Mikaela.

Optimus piped up when he heard the question and waited for her answer.

"No I'm single…my boyfriend and I broke up a while back ago…he would always come in my house when he knew I was sleeping. Then once we broke up he gets a new girlfriend…so basically he was a jerk."

Optimus's spark lifted when he heard that. He now knew he could at least have a chance with her…not now, but later on…He smiled and laid back down listening to the humans laugh and carry on. He lost track of time, but once they were gone and only Adrianna and her cat was left he looked down and asked, "Need a lift?"

"Yes please." she replied.

He extended a hand to her and then brought her up. He set her down on his chest and slowly fell asleep. Adrianna did the exact same thing and. Optimus put some covers over her to keep her warm and the rest of the night was quiet…peaceful and quiet.

* * *

Please review! I will try and update as soon as possible! 


	7. A New Identity

Okay I know its been a while since I last updated and sorry for the short chapter. I have a horrible head ache and has had this head ache all day. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

A New Identity

The next morning Optimus woke up before Adrianna. He looked to his chest seeing her curled up sleeping silently. He watched her sleeping peacefully and smiled a little bit. He didn't want to wake her, not knowing how she would react. He found out waking up Sam or Mikaela resulted in yelling at the face. So what he did was lay his head back down and waited for her to wake up…he did a scan over her body seeing she had not gotten much sleep in the past due to her job and her ex-boyfriend. He let out a tired sigh and watched her sleep.

After hours went by Adrianna finally woke up. She looked around where she was and stretched letting her back pop and other body parts that needed popped. Optimus watched her in satisfaction and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes actually…not everyday you sleep on the chest of a giant robot…but I actually slept peaceful…so what are we doing today?"

"Well…we need to change your identity completely….maybe get your haircut and let Mikaela do stuff to your hair so that people won't recognize you. Then Ironhide wants to give you target practice." he sighed.

Adrianna laughed a little bit and said, "Sounds like fun…so when does it start?"

"Right when you wake up." he replied and picked her up carrying her out of the room.

"Wait! I need to change!"

Optimus walked into a room where Mikaela had a breakfast waiting and asked, "Now do you think Optimus would let you start your day without breakfast?"

Adrianna looked at Mikaela and then up at Optimus who was smiling down at her. He laid his hand out on the floor to let her go to the table and eat her breakfast. He stood up to his full height and said, "Once you get finished eating go get dressed and come find me in the training room."

"Yes sir." she replied and sat down at the table.

Mikaela set down a plate in front of her and said, "You've had a tough time the past few days, so I thought I'd fix something."

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it, though you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. I thought it would be nice." she smiled at her.

Adrianna looked down at her plate full of eggs, grits, biscuits and a piece of sausage. Sam suddenly walked in and saw the huge breakfast on the table and his mouth started watering. Mikaela looked up and saw him walking into the room and smiled and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Um………..sleeping." he muttered.

Mikaela only laughed and said, "Here this is probably the first time and last time I fix this kind of breakfast in a long time so take advantage of it."

Sam eagerly sat at the table and started filling his plate and looked at Adrianna and asked, "So how did you sleep? I mean….sharing a room with a giant robot must be hard."

"I slept very nice actually…" she whispered and started eating her breakfast, "This is really good Mikaela."

"Thanks….I made this when I was at my grandma's and when I saw my dad…my dad loved this meal. Since this is full of nutrition I thought it would help you today with practice and everything."

"Well that was very sweet Mikaela. I'll have to fix you guys a secret family recipe…but crap….its in my house." she sighed.

Mikaela looked over at Sam and then at Mikaela and asked, "So what do you think about Optimus?"

"He is really nice. I really like him." she replied.

"Would you ever consider in dating him?" asked Sam.

Adrianna looked at Sam and then Mikaela and exclaimed, "I don't know the bot and plus we're not the same species."

Sam and Mikaela looked at one another and said, "Oh well…its okay to look onward to someone new. Ironhide is actually encouraging him to move to a different species because there are no longer females of their kind."

Adrianna looked at them and slowly started to eat her meal again. Once she finished she exited the room and got dressed. The conversation from earlier was still in her head. She threw off her pj's and then put on some sweat clothing that Sam had bought. Mikaela had gotten mad at him for doing so, but what Mikaela didn't know was that she needed clothing like this. She walked out of the room and slowly walked to the training room and saw the Autobots training very hard.

Her mouth fell open seeing many, many Autobots. She had never known there were so many. Of course she knew there were many of these alien creatures. She started walking in trying to avoid the training robots. Of course being close to a wall walking is not the best place to be. Two Autobots were fighting and one threw the other towards the wall. When the Autobots saw it was too late to stop. Adrianna's whole body went numb and she couldn't move. Just as the Autobot came near a giant hand quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of harm and held her to his chest.

Adrianna had her eyes tightly closed and was shaking all over. Optimus looked at everyone who had stopped practicing and said, "Practice is over now….go."

Everyone quickly left and Optimus gently held Adrianna in his hands making sure she was okay. After doing a quick scan over her fragile body he asked, "Are you okay?"

Adrianna quickly nodded her head and held tightly to him not wanting to be put down to where she could be almost squished. He looked down at her seeing she was gripping to his chest. He smiled a sad smile and gently rubbed her back. For someone so tuff and willing to do anything for someone, she was quite frightened out of her skin at the moment. He slowly held her out from his body and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-y-yeah." she stuttered.

"Are you sure because we can do this tomorrow."

"I'll be okay…just let me get over the fact I was nearly squished."

"I'll punish them for that. I had told everyone that you were coming and to watch out for you…I'll have to punish them for that. I'm truly sorry for what had happened."

"Its okay…so who is going to train me?"

"I am." replied Optimus setting her down carefully on the ground. Adrianna slowly stepped away from him making sure that he had enough room to move around.

"Wait Optimus….you told me Ironhide was going to teach me."

Suddenly Ironhide walked in the room and said, "Yeah, I'm teaching you how to use guns while Optimus here will be teaching you some what you humans call 'cong fu' moves and the uses of the sword."

Adrianna looked at the two giant robots and asked, "How are we going to do this?"

Suddenly the two Autobots transformed and opened their doors and let humans out. Adrianna looked at the two humans walking toward her. One was very muscular and had many battle scars all over his body. He had blazing electric blue eyes and had black hair. The other was taller than the other and was also muscular. He had a wise look on him and had electric blue eyes and black hair that had a tint of blue in it.

"Optimus? Ironhide?" she asked.

The two nodded their heads and walked over to her. Her mouth dropped opened and asked, "How?"

"Ratchet made us these holoforms so that we can blend in society better." spoke Optimus.

"Wow…that's amazing…so what are we going to start first?"

Ironhide and Optimus looked at each other until Ironhide said, "We'll have a target practice and I'll help you what you need to do then Optimus will teach you his stuff."

Optimus smiled and stood back and watched the two practice and Ironhide would help her here and there. Since she was a police officer she knew how to use a gun, but Ironhide was the weapon specialist and knew everything about them. After an hour of practice it was Optimus's turn to teach all he knew. He showed her the stances for martial arts and taught her some moves. She was a fast learner and she would try to hit him, but he'd block her. Once in a while she'd his chest, but was always thrown to the ground.

Then Adrianna jumped on him causing them both to fall down. Adrianna was on top of Optimus and he had his arms wrapped around her. The looked at each other for some time feeling very awkward They slowly got off of one another and stood up. It was quiet for some time and then Optimus said, "I think that's enough for now….we will pick up on sword fighting tomorrow."

"Okay." she replied and ran out of the room. She ran to the hang out made for them humans. There sat Mikaela and Sam talking about stuff. The two of them turned around and saw Adrianna standing there and her face all red from embarrassment from what had happened earlier.

"Hey Adrianna what's the matter?" asked Mikaela.

"Nothing." squeaked Adrianna.

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and then back at Adrianna and Mikaela said, "There's something wrong. How was training?"

Adrianna looked at her new younger friend and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Mikaela walked over to Adrianna and spoke, "How about we get this off your mind whatever it is okay?"

"How?"

"Well I bought some red hair dye. Then we can style your hair and make fake ID's."

"Well the hair dye and styling it sounds good, but how will you make the fake ID's at?" Adrianna asked.

"The Autobots have friends in the military and since they know about you and the Decepticons they'd be willing to make you a new ID."

"Oh…" There was a sudden rubbing on the back of Adrianna's leg. She looked down and saw Luna there. She laughed and picked her up and asked, "Where were you this morning?"

Luna looked up at her and just meowed. Mikaela laughed and said, "So you wanna get rid of your brown hair and have beautiful red hair?"

"Sure why not."

The dying process was not as bad as Adrianna had thought…she thought it was going to be much worse, but guess Mikaela had done this many times before she didn't mind. Mikaela started cutting her hair and made sure Adrianna's eyes were closed as she did so. When she was able to look at herself she barely recognized herself. Her hair was shorter now, and had lots of layers put in it.

"Wow…" she kept looking at her hair.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed.

Mikaela laughed and said, "Let's go show Optimus."

Right when she had mentioned Optimus's name Adrianna's face went pale as a ghost. Mikaela saw this and said, "So you do like him?"

Adrianna looked at Mikaela and said, "No I don't."

Mikaela just shook her head and spoke, "Come on. We'll get you a new ID soon, but first I need to take your picture…" Mikaela grabbed a camera and took Adrianna's new picture and then said, "I'll send it to the military to make new IDs for you. Now let's go."

Luna trailed behind the two and went to find the Autobots. When they entered the room there were all the Autobots talking and arguing. Adrianna saw this and said, "Maybe we shouldn't do this…we can wait until they're done."

"Nah! It'll be fine."

Hearing the small voices coming from the doorway and saw Mikaela and another girl.

"Hey Mikaela, whose your friend?"

Optimus had heard this and walked over to Mikaela and asked, "Why did you bring someone new here? We can't let many people know of our existence."

"Well hello to you too Optimus."

Optimus looked at the girl recognizing her from somewhere, but couldn't put his foot down. Adrianna saw this and said, "It's me Optimus…its Adrianna."

Optimus basically did a double take which made Adrianna laugh. Optimus looked at Adrianna and then at Mikaela and said, "You did a good job."

"Thanks."

Adrianna looked at Optimus and gave a small smile…she could sense her heat rising to her face and feel it heat up. Optimus chuckled a little bit and stood up and asked, "Have you gotten a new identity yet?"

"No…the military is going to take care of that." she replied.

Mikaela looked up at Optimus and then at Adrianna and said, "We better go."

At that time Luna went running away from her over to Ironhide.

"Luna! Luna! Come back here!" Adrianna cried and ran after her.

Ironhide had heard Adrianna call for her cat and looked down to see Luna at his feet meowing. Ironhide chuckled and gently picked up the cat and held her to his face. Luna purred and rubbed against his fingers and heard Adrianna calling for her. Ironhide looked down at Adrianna and asked, "Looking for something?"

"Give her here Ironhide." Adrianna exclaimed.

Ironhide looked down at her and then bent down holding out his hand to let Luna jump off and jump into Adrianna's waiting arms. Adrianna then walked off to her and Optimus's bedroom and stayed on the ground until Optimus came in holding giant paper and said, "It looks like you'll be known as Miss Natasha Blake. You are a school teacher and you teach elementary…."

"Thanks for the information." she replied.

Optimus looked down at her and smiled and bent down to her and held out his hand and whispered, "You look tired."

"I guess I'm a little tired." she yawned.

Optimus set her on the bed and she crawled up to the pillow and Luna laid next to her. Optimus smiled and sat down at his desk and started typing on his very large computer. The typing of the keys slowly made Adrianna go to sleep even faster dreaming of things that had happened earlier and stuff she hadn't thought about in so long.

Optimus got into the bed after he had done his work. He laid down and faced a sleeping Adrianna with her cat. He smiled a small smile. He remembered earlier when they had been training…they both were embarrassed. Of course he could see now that they were going to change her identity and train her more advance than any human would. He gently caressed her back and then closed his optics.

* * *

Yes, she has a new identity. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard. Please review and no flames please! 


	8. Stop to Smell the Flowers

Okay I just wanted to let everyone know that this will be the last time I update until probably Sunday or sometime next weekend. I'm going off tomorrow after school for KESDA a Speech and Drama competition. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Stop to Smell the Flowers

The next morning again Optimus woke before Adrianna and saw her sleeping right next to him with her cat already awake trying to wake her up. Optimus chuckled seeing this and gently picked up Luna and said, "Let her sleep."

Luna just let out a huge meow trying to wake up her owner. Optimus saw Adrianna stir in her sleep and open her eyes and look up at Optimus. "Good morning Optimus."

"Good morning…I tried to keep this little thing quiet so you could sleep, but couldn't keep her quiet." he replied.

Adrianna chuckled a little bit. She couldn't help but think that Optimus was a very sweet guy and if he ever did want to date her she wouldn't have second thoughts, but she was now a school teacher…she never taught in her whole life. Adrianna looked down at her self and she stared sending off vibes. Optimus caught on quickly and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Optimus….when I become a teacher…..I don't know how to teach. I know how to drive fast and give tickets and do other stuff…..but not teach." she explained.

Optimus chuckled a little bit scooping her up in his hand. He had put Luna down on the pillow who was now trying to get back up on him. Optimus held Adrianna close to his face and said, "Didn't you have to teach new comers?"

"I didn't do that though…….we taught them how to use a gun….."

"It's like that except you're dealing with little kids." he explained.

Adrianna looked up at him and said, "I'm defiantly going to need help with that."

Optimus chuckled and got up and walked out of the room. Luna quickly following behind them, Optimus gently put her down in the little kitchen the humans had made in the base. Once she was on the ground she looked up at Optimus and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I was actually going to stay here if you didn't mind."

"Sure that's fine." she replied. She walked over to the refrigerator and got out some milk and then walked over to cabinets and got a bowl and cereal. She sat back down at the table seeing Optimus sitting down a few feet from it so that he didn't wreck anything.

Optimus looked down at her with some fascination. Adrianna looked up at Optimus seeing that he was staring down at her. So she asked, "What's the matter Optimus?"

"You humans are so unique…having to consume other organic nutrients to survive…eating other animals." he replied.

Adrianna shrugged a little and said, "It's a part of life."

So as Adrianna ate she and Optimus talked about many different things. Out of the corner of Adrianna's eyes she saw Mikaela and Sam coming to the kitchen, but seeing Optimus and Adrianna talking they slowly decided to move away quietly.

"Did you to want something?" asked Optimus.

Adrianna started laughing at Optimus's bluntness. He was just talking about something and then turned to something totally different. The two slowly walked over to the kitchen walking under Optimus's bent legs and sat next to Adrianna.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" asked Mikaela.

"Nothing much really. Just chatting and stuff." replied Adrianna.

"I see." replied Mikaela and looked at Optimus. She then looked back at Adrianna and said, "Well…we need to get you a job somewhere so that you can start your new life."

Adrianna leant back in her chair closing her eyes and asked, "Why did they need me to be a teacher?"

"Because America need more teachers." answered Sam.

Adrianna looked over at Sam and then looked up at Optimus and asked, "Could I get a different job?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to be dead." replied Optimus.

Adrianna quickly got up and started walking towards Optimus and her room. Optimus got up and went after her leaving Mikaela and Sam alone.

Mikaela sighed and Sam looked at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Isn't it obvious? The two obviously like each other." replied Mikaela.

"They do?" asked Sam.

Mikaela just rolled her eyes and walked off. "What did I say!?"

Adrianna looked behind her and saw Optimus walking behind her. She stopped and looked up at him and asked, "What?"

"I was curious….since you don't have a car or anything. If you needed a ride to work I can drive you." he answered.

Adrianna smiled big and replied, "I'd like that."

"You would?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

With that Optimus bent down to her and picked her up and walked to their room and he put her down. He looked at her and asked, "So how are you going to get a job?"

"Well I need to start filling out applications and then hope they call me to accept me as a worker." she replied.

She sat there right next to Optimus and laid down and said, "I miss my old job." Optimus chuckled a little bit which caused Adrianna to look up at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh….nothing. Just thinking." he replied.

"Thinking about what?"

Optimus looked down at her and then started scratching his head. Then he replied, "Well….you humans in my optics work too much than what you really should. You should really enjoy the time you have off."

Adrianna looked up at him, "We work because we have to provide a house, and food for our families!"

"I understand that Adrianna, but you should really and stop to smell the flowers." he replied and got up from the bed and walked over to his computer and turned it on. He then turned back to her and said, "Just enjoy the time you have off…your not Natasha Blake yet. You're still Adrianna Barlo."

Adrianna looked up at Optimus and smiled and said, "Well I guess I could start going to schools and filling out job applications…but that can wait until tomorrow. Optimus chuckled and said, "Its still day light outside….what do you want to do before night falls?"

"I don't know…..um…we could go outside since it's safe for me now since I've changed and even fooled you." she replied.

Optimus sighed, "Okay."

Adrianna waited for him to come and pick her up from the bed. When he did he gently set her down on his shoulder and he walked outside together. Mikaela and Sam watched as they left the base and Mikaela had a huge smile on her face. She looked at Sam who looked at her like she was crazy. "What's got you so happy about?"

"They're slowly falling for each other. It's so sweet!"

Suddenly there was a dark shadow that covered both of them. When they looked up they saw Ironhide. The two let out sighs of relief. Ironhide started laughing seeing them relax from the tension and asked, "What did you think I was a 'Con?"

"Actually yes." replied Sam.

Ironhide rolled his optics and asked, "Do you think that a Decepticon could get in here with me on duty?"

"No."

"Then there you go." replied Ironhide and pulled out his cannons and said, "I would advise you to not follow our beloved leader understand. Let him have his……..what you humans call 'alone time'." With that he picked the two humans up by the collars of their shirts and carried them off the two ranting and raving as he did so.

Optimus stopped for a second which made Adrianna ask, "What's the matter?"

"I thought I heard something…oh well." he replied and looked at her which made her blush. He couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. The sun was shining high above their heads and Optimus looked up. He closed his optics and felt the warm rays of the sun shine down on him.

He felt Adrianna get up on his shoulder and lean against his head and said, "Well…what do you want to do?"

Optimus slightly turned his head toward her, careful not to throw her off of his shoulder. "Well whatever you want to do."

Adrianna then looked at him and then at the ground. Back at him and then the ground. She kept doing this for a while slowly making Optimus nervous. Then without warning she jumped off of him. He quickly caught her and when he did he saw her laughing. He was quite confused. It had looked like she had tried to kill herself and yet she was laughing.

She looked up at him and said, "That was fun."

"I don't understand…you tried to kill yourself." he replied sad.

"No I didn't. I wanted to go sky diving, plus I knew you would catch me."

Optimus quickly did research on sky diving and found out that it was a thing where humans jumped out of airplanes high up and fell through the sky and then let out a parachute. He then looked at Adrianna and gently put her down and asked, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Well since I've been locked up for a while. I plan on smelling the flowers and actually feel like a kid today." she exclaimed and started running off. Optimus chuckled and went after her carefully making sure he didn't step on his human friend. She ran through the woods where Optimus could not go through because of the thickness.

"Adrianna come back. I don't want to make it look like something huge came in there."

"But something big is walking is he not?"

"Right now he is not. He is waiting for you to come out." Optimus replied.

Adrianna slowly came out of the thick woods and walked into Optimus's hand. Optimus stood up and started walking, but a pond caught Adrianna's attention. "Optimus, I want to go swimming please."

Optimus smiled and walked over to the pond and let her jump off his hand into the pond water. He watched as the bubbles came up and then came up rapidly then died down. He suddenly got worried. She hadn't been up for thirty seconds. He quickly put his hands in the water and when he couldn't find her and quickly went in the water and did a scan search and found her foot caught between logs.

He quickly moved them and grabbed a hold of her and stood up out of the water. He did a scan and it showed she wasn't breathing. He quickly put her on the grass and gently started pushing out the water out of her. She suddenly started coughing and water came out of her mouth. Once seeing she was okay Optimus quickly picked her up and held her close to his spark giving her a hug, but not squeezing her too tightly. Adrianna was quite shocked at first catching her breath.

She looked up at Optimus who had his optics closed and just holding her tightly against him. Adrianna smiled a little bit and leaned into his embrace. She brought up her hand to his chest and started stroking him…she heard a rumble deep within his chest signifying that he liked that.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered.

Optimus finally opened his optics and looked down at her and said, "You didn't think that I wouldn't save you if you were drowning did you?"

Adrianna looked up at him and leaned her cheek against his chest and replied, "No."

Adrianna felt Optimus stroke her back with his finger showing that he cared for her. He then said, "If you are in any danger, I'll be there, if you need help, I'll be there…you need anything at all, I'll always be there for you."

Adrianna quickly turned her head away from Optimus. She had not cried in so long and she felt so weak when she cried. She didn't want Optimus to see her weak. She suddenly felt a giant finger under her chin making her face him. She realized that he and pulled her to his face. His giant thumb came to her face and gently wiped away the tears she had shed.

He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He was really, really sweet. She had never met any human guy who was this sweet. Plus Optimus would never hurt her or do anything like all her other boyfriends did…wake her when she was sleeping, or never let her have her alone time…..of course she didn't mind being with Optimus all the time. He was just that much fun to hang out with.

Adrianna looked at his face and smiled and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. He saw this and brought his face toward her. Once she started touching his cheek he closed his optics and just focused on her touch. Her touch was something he had never felt on his cheek before. When Adrianna saw him closed his eyes she smiled and brought another hand to his other cheek and started caressing him…sure they weren't dating…yet.

When she stopped Optimus opened his optics and looked down at her and noticed her heart rate was beating very fast…there was nothing wrong with her….there was no water left in her lungs…he didn't understand why her heart was racing…unless….she liked him. She stopped her movements with her hands on his cheek and looked dead into his optics. She had felt something she had never felt before with him…this was totally new to her.

She slowly leaned back into his hand and looked up at him and smiled. "So…tomorrow I go and get a job…sounds like I'm going to have a great time."

"It's just teaching Adrianna, you will survive."

"Okay you have not seen Kindergarten Cop then." she replied crossing her arms.

"Kindergarten Cop?"

"It's a movie with Arnold Swartzenegger in it…it's when a cop goes undercover as a kindergarten teacher and once he does he finds out that little kids aren't the easiest to teach…they will kill me on my first day."

Optimus chuckled a little bit and said, "That's just a movie Adrianna. Movies do not become real life."

"Optimus you have forgotten there are many movies out there that are based on true events. Like Seabiscuit."

Optimus shook his head in amusement. She always had something to say about everything. Of course there were movies out there based on true events. Some not all true, but some almost all true. Seabiscuit was one of those movies where it was basically all true. He looked down at her and chuckled, "You got me."

"Finally! A human actually wins an argument to a Transformer! I feel so smart now." she exclaimed.

This made Optimus laugh even harder. He knew he liked Adrianna for some reason. One reason was her great personality. Of course he knew Mikaela had been talking to Ironhide lately about moving on to a human mate. Mikaela was basically taking them into her own hands. He had heard Ironhide pick up Sam and Mikaela as they left.

"I think its best we go home right now. Don't want anything else bad to happen to you." spoke Optimus.

"What do you think I am a jinx or something?" she asked.

Optimus shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what she was talking about. This earned him a stomping in his hand. He started laughing at her, he couldn't contain himself anymore. This made Adrianna even more mad and she actually sat down in his hand. She had full filled her goal today…to act like a kid again…He could defiantly see that. He set her down on the ground and then took a few steps back and transformed. Adrianna got in and the two drove back to the base.

When they got back Adrianna was checked out by Ratchet to make sure everything was okay. After telling him what had happened he immediately did scans on her. After seeing she was okay he let her and Optimus got back to Optimus's room. That's when Adrianna got ready and went to bed directly after getting into her pj's. Optimus smiled as she slept and got in the bed and laid down next to her. He gently picked her sleeping body up and then put her on his chest. Then he slowly fell asleep and dreamt of only her.

* * *

Awe! Fluffiness! I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffy moment with Optimus and Adrianna. There will be more to come in the future. I will try and update once I get back. Please press the purple button! THANKS! 


	9. First Day on the Job

I know its been a while since I last updated...but I got my wisdom teeth removed today so I thought I'd finish this. Also portfolios are finished so hopefully that'll make more time for me to update. Anyways...please read on!

* * *

Chapter 9

First Day on the Job

The next day Adrianna woke up and became Natasha Blake. She and Optimus went to many different schools. She had her fake diploma the secret service gave her and went for interviews. When all was done and they could rest at the base they went to the room. Adrianna looked up at Optimus and hugged his thumb. He looked down at her and smiled. He sat down on his bed and she looked up at him, "Do you think I'll get a job anytime soon Optimus? I mean…I'm really not certified. I could be arrested for a fraud."

"That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let that happen and neither would any of the army or the Secretary of Defense. You have all of us."

"Thanks Optimus." she let out a sigh and walked onto the bed. It was pretty weird walking on a huge bed…..larger than her. Of course she had been here for a while…..she didn't know that other life forms such as the transformers did sleep in beds. Humans had provided beds for cats and dogs and other pets, but she didn't know transformers could have bed too. She watched as Optimus slowly laid down on the bed careful not to disturb her. Once he was laying down she ran to him and climbed up on to his chest. He laughed a little when she peaked over his armor and looked into his optics.

"Hello there little one." he chuckled.

"Hey Optimus."

"You're still nervous aren't you?"

She nodded her head a guilty look was planted on her face. Optimus sighed and lifted both hands to her and gently picked her up with two thumbs and four fingers and held her above his head. "You're going to be fine. If you want you could pretend you're a teacher already. We can see if Mikaela and Sam would pitch in and I'll go as the other Autobots."

"Okay….but do we have to do it right now? I really don't feel like doing it." she whispered.

"Okay. Not right now. What do you want to do?" he asked.

Adrianna thought on it for a little bit and said, "I really don't know. Maybe we could go out again? Outside I mean?"

"No. I don't want you nearly drowning again."

This really pissed Adrianna off once he said that. "You're not my boss Optimus." She jumped down from his chest and on to the bed. She bounced a little and then started walking to the edge of the bed. Optimus quickly stopped her by putting his hand in front of her.

"I'm an adult Optimus! I can do whatever I want! You can't be everywhere I go."

"I can't risk the Decepticons getting a hold of you. Do you know what they would do!? The attack at your house was just a small peak. They kill humans Adrianna! They kill without mercy!"

Adrianna turned away from him and said, "Do you not think I know that Optimus!? I've known that from the beginning when I met the police car! I'm a cop Optimus…I've known nothing else." She let out a huge sigh and crumpled to the bed. She started crying right in front of Optimus, "I just want my old life back. I wish that car had never come to me."

Optimus saw her pain and gently stroked her back with his finger. Adrianna looked up at him and said, "I need to get back with the humans…I really like you Optimus…actually its more like a _love_…I have to be with humans….."

Optimus felt his spark leap and then shatter. He knew what Adrianna meant…two different species couldn't be together. Optimus gently curled his hand around her body and held her up to his face and said, "When you find a suitable male Adrianna…I'll protect you both…it will pain me to see you with a different male…but….I guess its for the best."

Adrianna was shocked….she didn't want that answer…she wanted to hear him say that they could make it through…he would find away. He didn't care how long it took as long as he and her were together.

Optimus noticed something on her face. She was depressed about something…her pheromones had changed since he had replied. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." she replied.

He noticed a change again….she was lying. "Adrianna…"

"No don't worry about it." she replied and climbed over his hand and started carefully climbing down to the bottom of the bed until she reached the floor and ran out of the room. Optimus stayed where he was…he wanted to be with Adrianna….but…he covered his face with his hands. He felt like a jerk. Human females were sensitive and want to be cared for….some like to defend themselves and prove that they can be treated like men…..and some were both.

He got up from the bed and went to look for her. He didn't want her going out of the base alone…He left his room and went on the search to find Adrianna.

Adrianna in fact had not left the base at all. She went to the mess hall where she was able to fix herself something to eat. It had been a long day…going for interviews for teaching jobs. Mikaela came in suddenly and saw Adrianna upset and asked, "What's the matter?"

This startled Adrianna and she quickly thought up of something. "I'm just nervous about being a teacher."

"I see. It's normal. Well what we could do is get everyone including the Autobots and have a pretend class right here."

"Yeah…..Optimus thought of the same thing back in his room."

"By the way how is it going between you two?"

Adrianna looked at Mikaela and said, "He's so over protective of me. He won't let me go out by myself. I am a full grown woman. I save lives. I'm not used to someone…protecting me…..plus…I really like him…I really do…but…"

"…He's not human." finished Mikaela.

Adrianna looked at her and nodded. Mikaela pulled up a chair next to Adrianna and said, "It can work out. They have holoforms and Ratchet is giving everyone of them upgrades."

Adrianna's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard that. Her face turned a bright red and she looked down. She didn't think about their holoforms…but their holoforms weren't really them….well they were. It was too confusing for Adrianna to think of the whole time so she just shook her head. Mikaela just laughed. She looked at Adrianna and said, "We could start having class right now if you want Adrianna."

Adrianna looked at Mikaela who seemed excited to be a student for Adrianna. Adrianna looked at her and said, "I guess…..what is Sam doing right now?"

Mikaela jumped up and down so excited that she was going to be a student for an undercover cop who is posing as a teacher. She got out her cell phone and called Sam. When she hung up she said, "He'll be here in an hour. Hanging out with his friend Miles, don't see him that much because of the Autobots and everyone."

Suddenly Ratchet peered in and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"We're going to have a school class. Care to be a student?"

Ratchet looked down at the two humans and started laughing, "You think I could learn something new from you humans!?"

"Well you can learn that when you piss off a woman there's going to be a hell of a storm." spoke Adrianna innocently.

Ratchet looked down at her and replied, "How could I be scared by you?"

Adrianna looked up at him and gave him a look. "Well you won't be able to sleep soundly without thinking I may hack into your precious computer." Adrianna smiled as Ratchet's optics grew big. He gave out a huge sigh and walked off.

"I'll be back in a hour." he grunted.

Adrianna and Mikaela started laughing. It was always fun getting on Ratchet's nerves. Mikaela quickly went around asking the Autobots if they wanted to be in a human class. Learning the stuff humans learned. Of course since Bumblebee wasn't there, but with Sam they'd have to ask later. They asked Ironhide who took some convincing just like Ratchet. Adrianna looked over at a corner and saw something…very disturbing. Mikaela saw where she was going towards and said, "Don't go over there."

"Why?" Adrianna asked.

"That was one of the Autobots…he died fighting against Megatron in the battle of Mission City. Good friend. Ratchet is still trying to figure out how to fix him."

"I see." replied Adrianna.

They slowly exited the room and ran into Optimus on the way back to the mess hall. He looked down at them and Adrianna saw him. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Then Mikaela spoke, "Optimus would you like to come to Adrianna's class in thirty minutes?"

Optimus looked down at the two humans and replied, "I'd be delighted."

Mikaela smiled and hopped around while Adrianna just stood there watching the teen jump around in joy. Adrianna looked up at Optimus Prime knowing it was going to be weird. Optimus then bent down to her level and looked her in the face and sad, "Adrianna…I need to speak to you about earlier."

"I'll talk to you later, but…"

Suddenly Ratchet came in the room and said, "You have a call."

Adrianna ran to Ratchet who picked her up and handed her a human size phone. She was on it for a little bit and when she hung up she squealed, "I got the job at the Tranquility Elementary!"

Mikaela just entered the room when she heard the name of her school and said, "That's where I go…except High School."

Adrianna laughed and said, "I'll be teaching Kindergarten and I start tomorrow."

"Wow…they are very needy aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes. Which is good. Very good."

"Oh yes."

Suddenly on the monitor they saw Bumblebee with Sam enter the base. It was time for the practice class to begin. When the two entered everyone went up to them except for Adrianna and said, "Time for class."

When they got to the Mess Hall all the tables where placed out like in a class. The class lasted for a very long time and they were telling her what she should do and don't be nervous. After everything was done it was about six 'o' clock and Mikaela and Sam along with Bumblebee rushed home….she was alone with Optimus in the room. She was about to walk out when he stopped her.

"What do you want Optimus?"

"Why are you mad at me? Was it something I said?" he asked.

Adrianna looked up at him and said, "Optimus…you said you wouldn't stop me to find another human male……if you really cared for me you wouldn't have said that. With that she walked around Optimus and went to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

Optimus stood up right after she left and he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He felt so horrible…..now he knew why she was mad at him…but it was true they couldn't be together because they were two different species. It would never work….she'd die and he'd live millions of more years to come. He then went to the training room and saw Ironhide firing his weapons. Ironhide turned to him and asked, "How are you and Adrianna doing?"

Optimus looked at Ironhide and said, "It's not going to work out Ironhide…she's human and I'm a transformer…she lives for very few years while transformers can live forever if their systems hold out."

Ironhide looked at Optimus and said, "Sir…that shouldn't stop you. I know its crazy for me to try and get you two hooked up, but….Optimus….after what happened with Elita and Soundwave…you need to move on. There aren't any femmes left."

"What about you Ironhide? Why don't you date her?"

Ironhide looked at him and said, "Because Optimus…Chromia has contacted me. She's on her way, but it'll take a while." Optimus looked at him and then Ironhide continued, "Arcee is with her too."

"It'll be good to see some familiar faces." replied Optimus, "But why didn't you tell me until now?"

"Well…they wanted it to be a surprise…we need to bring Jazz back because Arcee really liked Jazz."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"I kind of chickened out Prime." replied Ironhide.

Optimus chuckled and then replied, "I'm going to go find Adrianna."

Ironhide looked at him and stated, "Yeah go fix the mess you created."

Optimus chuckled and left the room and sniffed the air to find Adrianna. Her pheromones smelt like a fire burning wood like she was mad or scared. He found her under a desk in the computer room. She had her knees tucked to her chest and he whispered, "I screwed up didn't I?"  
Adrianna quickly whipped her head up and saw Optimus. She was about to run but Optimus quickly, but gently picked her up. "Put me down Optimus!"

Adrianna started kicking and screaming, but Optimus ignored her. He brought her to his chest and gave her an Autobot hug and said, "I'm sorry Adrianna."

Adrianna slowly stopped when she heard him…..he was sincere…Optimus gently stroked her hair and said, "I think you should go to sleep. You have a huge day tomorrow."

"Yeah…but…Optimus……."

Optimus put a finger over her mouth and said, "You need your rest."

Adrianna smiled and said, "I guess you're right."

Optimus smiled and walked to his room and laid down. He laid Adrianna on his chest right above his spark. He felt her snuggled deeper into his chest then he heard a familiar meow. He saw as Luna climbed up the bed and came running to them. "Where have you been all day kitty?" murmured Adrianna. Luna meowed again and went to sleep with them. Optimus let out a huge sigh and closed his optics.

The next morning Optimus woke up and saw it was 5:30. He quickly and gently nudged Adrianna and said, "It's time for you to wake up, your first day of work."

Adrianna let out a moan and said, "Okay, I'm up."

Optimus gently picked Adriana up and Luna jumped off his chest. Luna was mad because he had woken her up and she hissed at him. Optimus got up and said, "Wake up or else I will have to do some evil stuff to wake you."

Her eyes quickly opened and exclaimed, "I'm up! I'm up!" She quickly got ready for the day and once she was they walked outside. The sun was just now coming up making everything look beautiful and fresh.

Optimus put her down and transformed. She got in and he said, "I'll be there with you the whole day okay?"

"I don't think that will be allowed." she replied.

"I just meant waiting for you outside in this form."

"Oh. Okay."

They drove to Tranquility and found the Elementary very easy just like yesterday. She got out of the semi that was Optimus and whispered, "Wish me luck."

"I've got faith in you Tasha Blake." his voice emitted from the cab.

Adrianna smiled. She was glad that he remembered her undercover name. She walked inside the school and went to her classroom. When she came in she saw kindergarteners everywhere. She suddenly felt lightheaded seeing them running everywhere making a mess of things.

She slowly opened the door and the kindergarteners saw her. They quickly stopped and one asked, "Who are you?"

She was quite shocked at their manners at this age. She looked at all the many kindergarteners' faces and said, "My name is Ms. Blake and I'm going to be your new teacher."

One looked at her and asked, "What happened to Ms. Leaf?"

Adrianna had no idea about what happened to their previous teacher and simply replied, "I truly don't know…but we have to get to work right now. So how many letters have you gone through?"

"We've made it to J." spoke a little boy.

"So you know about Mr. J huh….so does anyone know about Mr. K?" she asked.

"Yeah he makes a kuh sound." spoke a girl.

"That's right. Does anyone know what words start with K?"

"Kitty!" exclaimed a little girl.

"Kite!" exclaimed a boy.

Adrianna smiled. This was better than she had thought. These kids were very nice. They were well behaved. As the day went on the morning kindergarten left and then the afternoon kindergarten came……they were a different story. They started tearing up everything and making a huge mess around the place. She raised her voice to for them to stop, but one just said, "You're not Ms. Leaf so I don't have to listen to you."

This really pissed off Adrianna and she replied, "Ms. Leaf isn't coming back so I'm your teacher for now on and all of you better sit down or you all are going to the principle's office!"

Everyone stopped and slowly walked to their seats. By the time the school day had ended Adrianna wanted to go home and sleep, but she had to clean up the room. As she started cleaning up everything there was a knock at the door and she saw who it was…..it was Optimus's holoform.

"I thought you were going to be waiting for me in your other form." she remarked smiling.

"I know…but school is over and I thought you needed help."

Suddenly all at once everything went to their places and the whole room was clean. Adrianna's mouth fell open and asked, "How?"

"It's an Autobot secret." he replied and lead her out of the school building and let her sleep on the ride home. She had a tough day and she needed rest.

* * *

Please review! I've worked so hard on this! Please! Pretty please! Do it for me who is in pain! Press the purple button and I'll feel better!


	10. A Cute Couple

Well I know I haven't been updating as fast anymore. I'm so sorry. School has ended and I'm graduating. A lot of parties to go to. Going on dates with people i haven't seen in ages. But I promise I'm still updating. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

A Cute Couple

Optimus took Adrianna out to the big rig and opened the door for her. She quickly climbed in and sat in the driver's seat. The holoform who escorted her out disappeared and the truck started its self up and started to drive away from school. Soft music was playing through Optimus's speakers and Adrianna relaxed in the nice comfy seat.

"Comfortable?" questioned a deep baritone voice. The whole cab shook when he spoke.

"Very much so actually." she replied. She snuggled deeper into the seat and Optimus adjusted the seat to her liking. Adrianna closed her eyes and started to slowly fall asleep.

"So how was work? Other than the huge mess in there that I cleaned up."

"It was actually good. The students are very well behaved…most of them are at least."

The two drove to the base and once they got there Adrianna got out of Optimus's cab and started walking away from him. She heard metal start shifting and then big footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Optimus bending down to pick her up. She quickly squealed and started running. "Are we playing hard to get?" asked Optimus as he walked after her.

"It's my favorite game! I haven't played it in years!" she exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled a kept at his pace and kept following her until she rounded a corner and disappeared. He looked around and then bent down to a human's level and saw her gasping for breath. When she noticed him looking at her and gasped and tried running again, but Optimus grabbed her before she even had time to get away.

"I gotcha." he laughed.

"Yeah and about time slow poke." she laughed a little bit.

Optimus chuckled and set her on top of his shoulder and said, "I think its time for you to have dinner." Suddenly her stomach growled and that confirmed it. He chuckled again and took her to the mess hall where he sat her down. She went to the frig and pulled out some meet and then got bread and other stuff to make a sandwich and then started eating it. When she had finished Optimus asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much actually." she replied.

He picked her up again, but this time held her to his chest right above his spark. He walked to his room and they laid down together on his bed. "You know I've been thinking about something." he whispered.

"What is that?"

"I've been thinking about…us…"

"And…"

"I think we could take a chance…I mean its not going to hurt us or anything."

Before he knew what happened Adrianna attached herself to Optimus's neck and held on to him. "I also…want to show you something."

Before she could question his chest opened up and there pulsed his spark. "Wow."

Optimus looked at her sitting at the edge of his opening to his chest cavity where his spark pulsed. She looked at Optimus and asked, "It's beautiful."

"When a transformer likes a femme very much they merge sparks." he whispered.

She looked at him and slowly lowered herself into his chest cavity next to his spark and gently ran her fingers through the spark. A whining sound came out of Optimus and then ended. Soon she could hear him panting. _If me just stroking his spark made him do that…I wonder what would happen if I lowered my whole body into it?_ Adrianna thought to herself.

She put her whole hand inside his spark. The electricity started wrapping around her hand pulling her forward. Optimus started screaming in an alien language, but the only thing she could translate out of it that it was a good thing. Her arm was going deeper in to his spark. It felt as if someone was urging her to throw her whole soul into it.

Then suddenly without really thinking she lunged into his spark and Optimus let out a huge cry of excitement. Adrianna loved the way the electricity covered her body caressing her every part of her body. She let out a moan from all the pleasure that was going through her body.

"Wow." she gasped.

Optimus heard her gasp and chuckled which shook her around a little bit. She started moving around in Optimus's spark and this made Optimus squirm under Adrianna's power she had at that moment. She smiled and asked, "Doing well Optimus?"

"I haven't felt this way in millions of years." he gasped.

Adrianna smiled and started snuggling in the brilliant blue light of his spark. His spark was so warm. As she laid there she noticed she was getting tired and she didn't want to fall asleep inside Optimus's spark chamber. That would be very awkward. She slowly climbed out of Optimus's chest and then he closed his chest cavity. She sat on top of his chest and then said, "I have never experienced anything like that before…that was amazing."

"As I said before I haven't felt that way in millions of years. I didn't think a human could ever do that with me." Optimus whispered.

Adrianna laid down on his chest and closed her eyes. It had been wonderful. No human had ever been like Optimus. She had many boyfriends. Of course she was not a virgin…she had lost her virginity with her first boyfriend when she was in high school. Luckily she never got pregnant. Her mother never even knew about it. She still didn't and that's how it was going to stay.

"Optimus…so…does this mean we're a pair?" she whispered tiredly.

Optimus looked at her tired form on his chest and replied, "Yes Adrianna. We're a couple now and nothing will stop it. Even I won't try to stop it, if I do…Adrianna slap me or remind me of what I'm saying right now." he whispered.

"Yes Optimus." she mumbled.

Optimus lifted a finger and started stroking her back and made Adrianna let out a little moan. Then a meow came out of nowhere and Luna wanted to be loved on. "No Luna." spoke Optimus.

The cat kept crying until Optimus gently stroked her and then she laid down and went to sleep. "Luna is a little crazy for love."

"No kidding." replied Optimus.

"Optimus…"

"Yes Adrianna?"

"I'm so happy that you're letting us take a chance with love."

Optimus smiled and replied, "Me too Adrianna." Suddenly Luna let out a little growl as if she was telling them to be quiet. Optimus and Adrianna started laughing. Then Optimus gently laid his hand over top of Adrianna. She smiled and found one of his fingers and snuggled with it. Optimus smiled and slowly went to sleep.

When the next morning came Optimus woke up around five in the morning and saw Adrianna still asleep. She was still hooked around his finger and he smiled. He noticed something else was on top of him. He looked around in the dark and saw Luna sleeping on top of his hand that was covering Adrianna. He gently picked her up with his available hand and put her on the bed.

This made Luna hiss from being scared out of her sleep. Optimus looked at her and asked, "What? She needs to get up and I can't get her up with you on my hand." He then lifted his hand and said, "Tasha Blake you need to get ready for school."

Adrianna slowly opened her eyes and got up. Optimus put a finger under her and helped her to her feet. She looked at him and said, "You're spoiling me."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Adrianna laughed and then said, "Well I need to go take a show—

Suddenly Optimus picked her up and carried her to her bathroom and said, "You need to get ready for work."

"Yes I do sadly…but I need to take this bath by myself. Maybe later on tonight you're holoform can come in."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked arching a mechanical eyebrow.

"Maybe." she replied.

Optimus smiled and got up and said, "Adrianna…being with you makes me feel alive for the first time…I don't know why I was so afraid about our relationship before."

"Because you're Optimus Prime. You're supposed to act that way."

Optimus started laughing at her comment and got up to leave her alone. He went over to his computer and turned it on. It had been days since he was last on his computer. Adrianna kept him busy with other things and he wished he never did hesitate not dating her before. He would have to thank Ironhide for telling him to go ahead and ask her.

Suddenly he heard the water stop running and then he saw her come out with a towel wrapped around her. She looked up at him and said, "I forgot my stuff."

Optimus didn't hear a word she said. His optics were glued to her form. "Um…Optimus?"

Optimus quickly got out of it and said, "I'm so sorry. You were asking?"

Adrianna started laughing. Even male robots did not listen if a half naked female walked into the room. "I forgot my clothes."

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed. He quickly ran to her dresser and picked out some nice clothes and handed them to her. She smiled and took them in on hand and went back inside the bathroom. He went back to his computer and started checking all the stuff he hadn't been able to do in weeks until Adrianna came back out and Optimus turned around. She was completely dressed…except for the top.

His optics were yet glued again. He couldn't get away from her. She started laughing again and she said, "Later on after I'm off work…I'll let you see more."

Optimus let his jaw drop and Adrianna smiled and walked away. Adrianna finished getting ready and came out completely dressed. Optimus smiled again and carried her out of the base. He set her down on the ground and transformed. She quickly hopped inside and Optimus drove her to the school. As they were on their way a song came on and Optimus turned it on. As Adrianna listened to it she noticed it was a song from one of her favorite movies…'Robin Hood the Prince of Thieves.'

"I love this song." she whispered.

"Really now?"

"Yes…its from one of my favorite movies that Kevin Costner stars in. This is called (Everything I Do) I Do it For You. It's a beautiful song." They pulled into the parking lot just as the song ended and a totally different kind of song came on and Optimus turned off the radio.

"Have fun at work."

"I like my old job better."

"I know you do Tasha, but this is the only way we can keep you safe and still live instead of being cooped up for years."

"True." she replied.

She got out of Optimus's cab and walked to the school. Optimus sat there in the parking spot doing nothing. He wished he could go with her, but he was afraid if he did he'd get her into trouble.

* * *

Barricade had been in hiding for many months trying to find the female police officer he was assigned to get for Megatron. He had detected something from within her. Something that the Decepticons would be able to use. Of course she had never used this power and they would be the first to awaken it inside of her and let the power loose.

He had checked her profile at the police station and it had said that she had died in the rubble. She had not died. He never found her body. She was alive somewhere. She was out there somewhere. "She's probably with the Autobots." Barricade spoke mostly to himself. Suddenly a little creature popped up in his seat and started talking in an alien language.

"Settle down Frenzy. I have now found her yet and no we're not stopping to get you some coffee. You're already too hyper as it is. I don't need you on a sugar rush." growled Barricade.

Barricade's friend Frenzy had been decapitated by his own flying discs trying to kill the humans, but only killed himself. Barricade found him and put him back together. Of course Frenzy's spark was burnt out so he gave him half of his spark since Frenzy only needed a little fragment of his.

"Frenzy start hacking into military files to see what this woman may have done to change her identity."

"Yes Barricade." spoke Frenzy in a scratchy voice.

* * *

Class had started out very good today in Adrianna's class. All the students were behaving, sitting in their chairs waiting for Ms. Blake to start class. She looked at all of them and smiled and exclaimed, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Blake." the class replied in unison.

Adrianna smiled and said, "Okay today we learn about Mr. L! What does Mr. L say?"

"La!" exclaimed the class in unison again.

"Good! Now tell me some words that start with L."

A little girl raised her hand and said, "Like."

"Good job!" Adrianna exclaimed. "Does anyone else know words that start with Mr. L?"

Soon the class was naming off words.

"Love!"

"Larry!"

"Lice!"

As soon as the little boy yelled lice the whole class started scratching including Adrianna. She started laughing and exclaimed, "That's all very good! I'm so proud of all of you! Now I have a work sheet for you all."

The whole class started to moan. She looked at them and sounded shocked, "All you guys are already moaning? I'd hate to see you guys when you're in high school."

The whole class started laughing at this comment and then she handed out the paper. "Now what you guys are going to do is write Mr. L five times capitalize and lower case."

As soon as she let them go the class went quiet. Adrianna sat down at her desk and looked out the window and saw Optimus sitting out in the parking lot. She wished she could go running to him. She wanted to touch him so bad. She was such in a deep thought about Optimus she didn't hear one of her students come up to her.

"Ms. Blake?" spoke a little girl.

Adrianna didn't hear her until for the fifth time. She suddenly jerked and asked, "Yes Emily?"

"I'm finished Ms. Blake." After saying that she handed her the piece of paper.

Adrianna looked at it and looked at Emily and said, "You may go play now."

"Thank you Ms. Blake."

Soon the other students were getting finished rather quickly and soon she had the whole class playing around. She suddenly heard screaming and looked up at them and saw a boy painting a little girl's hair blue.

"Henry! Henry! You don't paint Julie's hair!"

The little boy named Henry stopped and looked at her and said, "But I don't like her hair color. I like blue."

Adrianna looked over at Julie and said, "Come on darling let's get you to the bathroom so we can get this paint out of your hair."

The little girl nodded and just as they were leaving Optimus's holoform walked up to the kindergarten's doors and asked, "Do you need help?"

"Oh Optimus! Thank god. Can you watch the kids for a little bit? I need to wash Julie's hair out.

Optimus looked down at the little girl and smiled and said, "I really like the color, but of course it was not nice for that person to color your hair. You know I actually have blue hair? I have to die it all the time so that it is black."

"Weally?" she asked.

"Yup."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back and walked into the classroom. After Adrianna cleaned out Julie's hair she came back and saw all the kids gathering around Optimus as he was talking to them. They were so quiet. She hadn't seen them this interested in like this in a while. As she walked forward she heard him talking.

"…just as everyone thought all hope was lost and that Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots was going to die in the middle of the streets of Mission City. Spike came running towards Optimus. Optimus saw Spike and saw Megatron running after him trying to get the Allspark cube. Optimus kicked Megatron off his feet and sent him flying. Spike thought he was going to die and as he was scooting away from the monstrous Megatron, Optimus told Spike to put the Allspark in his chest.

"Not wanting to lose his good friend Spike took all the courage he had and plunged the spark into Megatron's chest killing him. Optimus thanked him for his life and decided to stay on planet Earth. Some say that they are still here. Waiting and protecting over the human life forms."

The whole class started clapping and asking questions. Adrianna walked over to Optimus and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You got a good group here you know?"

"Yeah they're amazing. Love them to death."

Suddenly Optimus felt a tug on his jeans and looked down to see a little girl. "Have you met Optimus Prime?"

Optimus chuckled and replied, "I thought I've seen him a couple times in my lifetime. Of course he would never show his true form. He's trying to stay hidden."

"Why is that?"

"Because some people are afraid of Transformers like the Decepticons, people do not know which one is Decepticon and which one is Autobot."

"Okay…but if danger ever happens here do you think he would come and rescue all of us?"

Optimus smiled at the little girl and whispered, "Of course."

Then the little girl hugged his leg and ran off to his friends. The bell then rang and everyone left talking about his story. Adrianna walked over and hugged Optimus and said, "You really captivated their attention."

"Yeah…but of course they're good kids. So…do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah after I clean up this place."

In a matter of seconds the classroom was cleaned. She looked at Optimus and said, "You're really going to have to show me how you do that."

Optimus smiled and said, "An Autobot secret love."

Optimus held out his arm and Adrianna took it. Optimus walked her to the semi and after she was in his holoform disappeared and he started driving off. When they got to the base Adrianna kept her promise. When they entered his room she stripped in front of him and he gently touched her fragile skin.

She started shivering as he caressed her naked body. She had never felt this way before. He smiled as she let out a small moan then picked her up and carried her to his bed and let her sleep on top of him just like every other night. But of course tonight was going to be different.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know. But please no flames. Me no like flames.


	11. Cover Blown

Well it seems like I'm updating every week huh? Well get used to it because I'm on a role with stories! I'll be updating a new one maybe...tomorrow. Tomorrow is the aniversy of Transformers the 2007 movie! cheers Its one years old today. So be sure to say happy birthday to the movie! LOL

* * *

Chapter 11

Cover Blown

That night Adrianna laid on Optimus's chest completely naked and Optimus kept smiling down at her. She was in perfect shape, perfectly toned. He let out a sigh and stroked her back again. She looked at him and said, "I believe you were supposed to help me bathe tonight."

Her voice was seductive and husky. She stood up on his chest and slid down his side. He looked down at her and picked her up in his hand. Once she was down on the ground. Optimus activated his holoform and he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He quickly undressed himself and when Adrianna saw him she thought she could faint. He smiled at her when he saw her reaction to his body. "Are you happy what you see?"

"Hell yes." she whispered breathlessly. His smile grew bigger and that's when he turned on the shower. When the water was hot they both got in and started making out in the shower. Water running down both of their bodies, Optimus's body went rock hard. All his muscles were perfect which made Adrianna shudder. He caught her in his powerful arms and didn't let go.

"May I wash you now sweetie?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want sweetie." she replied.

Optimus smiled and got the soap out and started scrubbing her hair. When she felt Optimus just start playing with her hair she knew he was finished and that her hair was squeaky clean. She leaned back into his chest and looked up at him through the water and steam. He smiled at her and grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash her body. She moaned out of pleasure as he did so.

Once he was done sat own in a seat so that she could wash his hair without any problems. Once done she washed his body. His body was so rigged. Once she was done Optimus grabbed her and made her sit on his lap. She looked down at him. He was fully erected. Even if this was only a holoform, it was making her go insane. He then pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss. His tongue then caressed her lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips letting him enter.

Adrianna then adjusted herself on Optimus letting him slowly enter her body. Optimus felt her warm walls clamp down on him. He had never felt like this before. His kind never did this. It was amazing. The warmth inside her body was unbelievable. Then she started to rock her hips on him. As soon as she started doing this Optimus got up still keeping her in place holding her butt in his hands and pressed her against the steamed wall.

There he started to gently pound into her. As he did this she started to moan. It was pleasure to her as she gave him last night. Soon the two were finished with their shower and Optimus turned it off. The two got out together both looking like prunes. They got in their night clothing, but soon the holoform deactivated and Optimus was bending down to her smiling. She looked up at him and smiled and said, "I think that was the best time I think I've ever had taking a shower."

"Me too." he replied and picked her up holding her close to his chest. She was still hot from the shower. They were in there for over an hour. He laid down on the bed and Luna was there yet again, but this time she jumped on his chest and went running to Adrianna.

"How's my baby girl doing?" she asked her in a baby voice.

Luna just meowed loving the attention she was getting from her. Optimus chuckled and asked, "I wonder if Ironhide wouldn't mind having a cat tonight."

Adrianna looked up at him and started laughing, "Yeah…he seems to like cats more than dogs that's for sure. We can go ask him so that we can be alone without any interruptions." Optimus agreed and picked up the cat and Adrianna and walked to Ironhide's room.

* * *

Frenzy was going through many files of the military, but once he got so far they would shut if off. Frenzy then started cussing in Cybertronian and banged his head against the computer. "Have you gotten it yet?"

"No! No! No! No!" screamed Frenzy.

Barricade couldn't help but laugh a little. His little friend was always a little crazy. He then heard him come back over to him. Barricade opened his door and a holoform popped up and watched him climb in. "The stupid military blocked it off again! Every time I try to get the information they block it off!" yelled Frenzy in Cybertronian.

"Well maybe you should try and see if you can get the information you need without being detected." spoke Barricade.

"I could do that." Frenzy replied, "But it'll take some time."

"Well we need to find her as soon as we can Frenzy. She alone has the power to bring him to life."

"How do you know that Barricade?" asked Frenzy.

"It runs in her blood. Some humans have gifts….this girl has one."

Frenzy cracked his claw like fingers and went on the computer to the police website. All the cops were named on there. When he came to Adrianna he saw that she was marked deceased. "It keeps saying she's dead sir."

"She's not. I can feel it."

* * *

Optimus, Luna, and Adrianna went to Ironhide's room and knocked on the door. They heard a grumble and then the door opened. "What do you want!? Its late and I need sleep."

"Ironhide. Would you mind taking care of Luna for us? We want our alone time if that's okay."

Ironhide looked at the cat and smiled. He put his hand out so the cat could climb into his hand without any problems. Luna climbed into his hand and then he went back into his room. When they got in there the two were on each other…well she was on him and he was stroking her back.

"Optimus…what happens if the Decepticons find out that I'm not….dead?" Adrianna asked.

"Well if that happens you have to quit your job at the school." He whispered.

"Wouldn't everyone think that suspicious?" she asked. Optimus looked down at her.

"You're really smart….why did you become a police officer? You could have been a lawyer." Optimus spoke.

"I wanted to follow in my father's foot steps as a police officer. He died when I was very young." She whispered.

"I'm terribly sorry." Whispered Optimus.

"Ah. Don't be. I just wanted to make him proud." She replied. Optimus then noticed something he had never seen Adrianna do in the time he had known her. He quickly and gently started stroking her back trying to calm her down. When she did seem to do so after a little bit, once she did she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Adrianna. It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault at all." He whispered.

"I know. I know…but…could we stop talking about my past and how I became a police officer and to what we were going to do after we got rid of Luna?"

"Of course my dear." He whispered huskily."

The rest of the night was amazing for the two, but of course the two fell asleep sometime during the night. When morning came around Optimus's internal clock went off to let him know it was time for Adrianna to get up. "Ms. Blake its time to get up dear."

"Just a few more minutes Optimus." She moaned.

"Just think of it this way…the weekend is tomorrow." Spoke Optimus.

Adrianna quickly got up and said, "Okay let's get me ready."

* * *

As Frenzy kept going through the many records of the military he tried to get caught. He hated the human race too much to be looking for one, but the one they were looking for could bring Megatron back. "Barricade…I think I found something."

"Really? Tell me Frenzy." He replied.

"Okay…the military changed her name it Tasha Blake. She teaches kindergarten…but don't know where she teaches at. They haven't uploaded her information."

"Maybe they have, but they don't want anyone figuring out…or…they didn't upload t because they probably know that we're probably looking for her and knows that she's not dead." Barricade replied.

"Sir…it seems someone is looking at our files." Spoke a computer analysts."

"Which one?" asked the commander of the situation.

"Tasha Blake…" The commander's eyes grew big and was furious.

"Track them and go after them. They're probably the robots we are looking for."

"Are they the reason why she has to go into hiding?" he asked.

"Exactly that." The commander relied, "Go find them."

Frenzy kept trying to find out more information about Tasha Blake, but was defeated when the information kept saying not valid. "Its not use Barricade, the humans have this thing tight. I don't think they've uploaded her information since her new identity."

Barricade sighed, "Well that means we have to start looking for Autobots and a woman we have not seen with them before. Once we do we go attack them at once."

Right after that was said alarms from a distance started getting closer. It was probably one of those cop chases they have seen on the internet too many times. But then they saw it was not police, but military. "You did not hack into the computer unnoticed!" yelled Barricade.

"Sorry!" the little robot screeched. Barricade turned on his sirens and started acting like he was going after some human who was speeding.

* * *

"Sir! The robot thing is speeding off!"

"Keep him in sight men. We can't let him get away." Yelled the captain.

"Get Captain Lennox and his team! They've fought these things before!" cried out a man. The captain looked at them and replied, "Do it."

One of the men called the Lennox family and when Captain Lennox answered he man started screaming, "Captain Lennox! The robot creatures are in town! We're chasing after them right now!"

"Where are you right now?" Lennox asked.

"Near the—

The connection was ended when he heard an explosion. Lennox looked at the phone and then turned it off. The Decepticons were attacking again…looking for that one woman. He would have to get his team back together.

* * *

Barricade transformed his gun back into his hand laughed. The fleshings didn't have a chance against him. Barricade looked at the mess he had created and chuckled. He smiled and then transformed back into his alternate form and drove away. As he did though he saw fire trucks and police officers going to the place where he blew up the military vehicles.

* * *

Adrianna had a long day at work. She had to stay afterwards for a meeting. Of course when she got home with Optimus she saw the TV that Mikaela and Sam were watching. Then they came running up to them and exclaimed, "Optimus! I think Barricade's on Adrianna's tail. He just blew up military vehicles with people inside."

"How long ago was this?" It was earlier, but not too much earlier….it was around an hour ago."

Optimus let out a sigh and asked, "How far away?"

"It was closer to Mission City."

"Okay…so as for right now we're good and Adrianna can still go to work, but after Monday I want you to not go." He looked at Adrianna.

Adrianna nodded. Times were going to get very difficult. With the Decepticons after her, her life was going to be so different. She would soon have to go into complete hiding not allowed to go out. Optimus noticed that Adrianna was thinking very deeply and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and replied, "I'm fine."

Optimus carried her to his room and then held her firmly against him. He knew she was a little nervous about what was happening around here. Her pheromones proved it, but he was not going to say anything about it. "It's going to be okay Adrianna. I promise you that."

"I know…it's just why do they want me so bad? I don't know what I have that they want so bad." She replied.

"I know. I know. We could have Ratchet scan you to see what they want you for." Optimus replied.

Adrianna looked up at him and said, "Yes."

"Okay…but I don't know how long it will take to see what they want." He replied.

"Okay. I really don't care at the moment I just want to know why they want me."

Optimus looked at her and kissed her head and said, "Let's go see Ratchet."

* * *

Barricade got away from the humans who were making such a ruckus. It really made him mad that he couldn't go into action and kill them, but that would blow his cover…not like he already did. "You stupid fool! You let them know who we are!" yelled Frenzy.

Barricade quickly stopped and opened the door. He knocked Frenzy out and transformed, "You are so lucky I even put your head back on your body! I could so tear you apart! But you know you were the one who led the humans to us! If you would have just disguised yourself as the system we wouldn't be running for cover!"

Frenzy was slowly taking steps back. He had really never seen Barricade very angry before…especially him. He was the smallest Decepticon of the of the bunch and the only reason why he was with Barricade was because of his size. "Well if you didn't have to blow them up the other humans would have come and we would be okay right now!" screamed Frenzy.

Without any other thought Barricade flicked Frenzy into the building right next to them. Frenzy slowly got up and looked at Barricade. "Okay…what's your plan Barricade."

"Well…since Soundwave is on his way he needs extra power one reason why we need the human female, but…we could maybe follow her to work."

"I see…what will happen after we know she's there?"

Barricade's face turned into a twisted smile and said, "We attack."

Frenzy started laughing at this, but stopped when he saw a human child. Barricade saw the child too and stared down at it. The little boy was looking at Barricade and exclaimed, "You look so cool! Can you transform into a police car!?"

Barricade looked at Frenzy who did not know whether to attack or stay down. When he saw Barricade doing nothing he did nothing. "Hey kid…could you help me out?"

"Yeah!"

Barricade let out an amused chuckle and said, "Could you tell me what grade you're in?"

"I'm not in grade school yet I'm still in kindergarten." The boy replied.

"Really? Who is your kindergarten teacher?" Ms. Blake.

Barricade's evil smile appeared again and asked, "Where do you go to school?"

"Um…I can't remember…but I know it's close to the Hoover dame." The boy replied.

"Thank you little human. You shall see me on Monday then."

The boy smiled and said, "I think you guys are the coolest. Ever since I saw you guys you were cool. I was in the Mission City when all the fighting was going on. But I thought you died. I thought Ironhide killed you."

Barricade chuckled, "No he merely just hurt me pretty badly."

"Oh."

"Which ones did you like the best? Autobots or Decepticons?"

"Well what are you?" he asked.

"A Decepticon."

"Okay I like Decepticons…but what who is your leader?" he asked.

"Lord Megatron."

"He was the guy who…threw a van wasn't he?"

"Yes I believe so."

The boy looked down and said, "Well…what are you going to do with me now? I mean you Decepticons usually kill humans like me, but yet you let me stay with you."

"Let's just say because you've given me so good of information you're going to travel with me and be my own little human…p—I mean…friend."

"Okay! The boy exclaimed.

With that said Barricade transformed and the little boy jumped in and Frenzy looked at him. "You're kinda cool!"

Frenzy started cursing in Cybertronian and then Barricade raised his voice at him, "Be nice to our human guest!"

"He's no friend of mine." He whispered in Cybertronian.

Barricade then said something in Cybertronian which made Frenzy transform into a boom box. The little boy started laughing and pressing the buttons on the boom box. "What's your name?"

"Tommy."

"Well Tommy welcome to the team."

* * *

When Optimus took Adrianna to see Ratchet, Ratchet did a scan on her which only took him just a few minutes. He was shocked what he found, "Optimus….she has physic power…she could actually bring Megatron back to life…" Adrianna looked up at the two towering Autobots and said, "So basically…extra precaution on me now right?"

Optimus looked down at her and nodded his head. "Oh boy."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review and tell what you thought. Don't forget about Transformers bithday!


	12. Attacked

Well everyone as you can see I've decided to delete Nova from the list...it wasn't mine and I wasn't feeling it. Sorry to those who were enjoying it. But anyways...enjoy this newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Attacked

The weekend had gone by so fast, but today was Monday and it was the day the Decepticons got they want. Barricade, Frenzy and their new friend Tommy were on their way to Tommy's school. Tommy had a lot of fun pulling Frenzy's lobster like eyes and pulling at his limbs. Barricade had given Frenzy a warning to not harm the boy or else he would rip off his head and not bring him back. So…Frenzy endured the pain of the pullings. Finally Tommy stopped and he looked out the window and asked, "What are you guys going to do when I'm at school?"

Frenzy looked at the dashboard and Barricade's voice filled the car, "We're coming in with you."

"Cool! Today is show and tell too! Could I present you in class?" Tommy squealed.

Barricade and Frenzy were silent for a while, but Barricade said, "Well…I can come in with a holoform, but you can show and tell Frenzy."

Tommy looked at the small robot and exclaimed "Okay!"

Frenzy made a sound but something of an alien language came out of the radio and Frenzy transformed into a radio. "That's so cool!"

He picked up the radio and started pushing buttons.

* * *

The weekend had flown by so fast. Adrianna got up from where she had been laying down on Optimus's chest and looked around in the dark. She had to get ready for school. She slowly climbed down the bed until she was around eight feet from the floor. She let go and fell to the ground. The pain was flaring when she had hit the ground, but she was going to get over it like she always had. Heck she had been in worse predicaments.

She went to the bathroom and started taking a shower. When she was about to get out she felt the ground tremble. She smiled a little bit and said, "Good morning big guy."

Optimus looked at the shower and heard her say good morning big guy. He smiled and bent down and said, "Good morning to you too."

She turned off the shower and Optimus saw her arm come out and grab a towel. He slowly got up and she got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her. She looked up at her love and said, "So…you staying today?"

"Probably like always unless…something happens elsewhere of course I'll let you know before hand." he replied.

Adrianna smiled and went back in the bathroom and closed the door. Around thirty minutes passed and Adrianna was ready to go to work. "We ready Ms. Tasha Blake?"

"Yes Mr. Optimus Prime." she replied.

Optimus laughed and transformed into his alternate form and opened the door. Adrianna quickly climbed in and Optimus drove off heading towards the school. As they were driving Adrianna couldn't help, but hear classical music in the air…yeah she didn't mind it, but today she felt like listening to something much more….modern. "Could we listen to something else Optimus?"

"Why? Do you not like the music? I think it's quite pretty what you humans had created around two hundred years ago and never listen to it now." he replied.

"No I actually like classical…but I just would like to hear something else." she replied.

"Could I change it after this piece is finished?" he asked.

"This piece is like thirty minutes. By the time we get there it would be just ending." she exclaimed.

"Fine I'll change it." he sighed.

"No you keep it right there." she replied angrily.

But Optimus didn't listen he turned it to a soft rock station which made Adrianna a little angrier. She quickly fumbled with the radio until she got back to the station. "I said we could listen to what you wanted to Adrianna."

"Well I said forget it. I said we could finish this song." she growled.

Optimus turned it back, but this time Adrianna turned off the music and sat back. Optimus didn't say anything and it was all very….awkward. The rest of the ride was very silent and until they came to the school they actually said something. "I'll see you later I guess."

Optimus kept the door shut when she tried to open it and said, "You'll always see me…just because we had an argument doesn't mean I will just leave you."

Adrianna just looked at the steering wheel and then climbed out of Optimus's cab. She walked to the school not noticing the police car that she had taken home parked next to the curb.

* * *

"Okay Tommy you may go to school now with Frenzy. I'll walk you in." With that said a holoform popped up next to Tommy who was still holding Frenzy. "Come on."  
The two got out of the car and started walking towards the school. Barricade hated his holoform, but he really had no choice. He hated being a human fleshing even if it was a holoform. The two walked in the school together and went to find Tommy's class. Once they got there they walked inside seeing Ms. Blake. Ms. Blake turned to them and exclaimed, "Hi Tommy! Are you ready for class today?"

"Yes Ms. Blake. This is my new—

"I'm his father. You may call me Jack." Barricade spoke wanting to throw up what he was saying. Tommy looked up at Barricade and Barricade gave him a menacing look. "Why don't you go play with the other kids Tommy?"

"Okay." Tommy replied and ran to get to the other kids.

* * *

Optimus sat in the parking lot scanning the area until he noticed something…the police car. "Oh slag." he whispered.

Barricade was here and he was after Adrianna. He quickly activated his holoform and ran inside the school and to the classroom full of kindergarten students and there at the desk was Adrianna talking to Barricade. He ran over to Adrianna and grabbed her by the arm and held her close. "What's the matter?"

Optimus made Adrianna look out the window and she saw the police car. Then she looked back at Jack. Fury was burning in his eyes and he growled, "Optimus Prime I should have known you'd be protecting this worthless human."

Everyone in the classroom went silent and started listening to what was going on. "I suggest you leave here before I have to tear you apart."

"Really? Because I think it was Sam who did that to Megatron. You were too weak to do anything. You had a pathetic human protect you!" Barricade yelled.

"I wanted Sam to put the Allspark into my chest so that I wouldn't have to see my brother die! But…he seemed didn't have the heart to make that sacrifice…so if you want to battle take it somewhere else." Optimus growled.

Suddenly Barricade disappeared and the kids started screaming Optimus and Adrianna looked outside and saw the car transforming. "Everyone get out of here!" Optimus yelled soon he disappeared and he started transforming. Barricade had started ripping off the roof of the school. An alarm started going off inside. Optimus quickly punched Barricade and threw him away from the school."

"Hey it's Optimus Prime!" All the children ran to the window and saw Optimus Prime fighting Barricade.

"Barricade!" yelled Tommy. Everyone looked at him and then saw Tommy running out of the room. He soon came in sight when he was outside. Adrianna was about to have a heart attack.

"Optimus!" she yelled. Optimus turned towards her and then she yelled, "Tommy is out there!" Optimus looked to the ground and saw Tommy running over to them. He picked up Barricade and threw him. He ran over to Tommy and picked him up. The little boy started throwing tempers trying to get loose from Optimus's grip.

"I suggest you put him down." Barricade growled.

"No. He's staying with me away from you." Optimus replied.

"Well if it weren't for him I wouldn't have known where your Adrianna was at…he's mine."

Optimus looked at Tommy who was trying to get out of his grasp…he couldn't let go of him and hand him over to Barricade. "Put me down!" yelled the little boy in his hands. Optimus walked over to the school and put him inside he then faced Barricade and said, "Leave these children alone."

"Hey I've got nothing to do with them, but I want Adrianna!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" yelled Optimus and tackled Barricade. Soon the police officers arrived and had their guns aimed at Optimus and Barricade. Adrianna saw this and ran outside yelling at them. They turned to her and said, "Ma'am its best you go inside. We got it covered."

"The blue and red one was saving my life!" she yelled.

The police officer looked at her and then said, "Sure like King Kong fell in love with the girl."

Adrianna kicked his leg. When he was distracted she put his arm behind his back and said, "I suggest you pull your men off of the red and blue one."

The man ended up doing what she wanted them to do and ran to Optimus hugging his face and glared at everyone around her. Optimus was allowed to get up while the humans were starting to freeze Barricade. Optimus walked Adrianna back to the school and knowing the kids would want to see him since he had told them the story about Optimus Prime.

He bent down and set Adrianna down. The kids all climbed out of the window and ran up to him and started asking all these different questions. Then one finally asked, "Ms. Blake…you knew Optimus Prime the whole time?"

Adrianna looked at all of them and replied, "Yes…but now since Barricade knows I'm here I'm going to have to leave for a little while."

"No we want you to stay. You're much better than Mrs. Leaf!" the children cried. Adrianna had ended up liking the job a lot more than she thought she would have. She looked up at Optimus and then back at the kids.

"But…darlings…I don't want to risk your lives…Optimus would live his life in regret if any one of you got hurt." Adrianna explained.

"Nah…Barricade would have at him though if I got hurt." spoke a small voice from the back.

"Tommy…Barricade is not a nice robot. He tried to kill me before." she spoke calmly.

"Well…you probably made him mad or maybe you had something he wanted really bad and forgot to call."

Tommy smiled and said, "Those police can't keep him down forever."

Right when Tommy said that everyone saw the police officers flying through the air and then saw the half frozen Barricade get up. He looked towards the school and started charging at it. "Get out of the building!" yelled Optimus. He then got up and started charging at Barricade. The two enemies collided and then all was heard was metal grinding against metal which made everyone cover their ears. Everyone ran to the back and when the whole school saw what was going on they quickly followed. Barricade threw Optimus into the school building crashing into some of the empty classes.

"Megatron was right you are so weak. You fight for the weak and for what? They just make you weak." laughed Barricade.

"You're wrong Barricade. Humans are not weak. They're strong and intelligent compared to the rest of the animals on this planet. They know when to fight back. I admire their courage."

"You admire anything with courage Optimus Prime." With that said Barricade jumped on Optimus and started pounding his fist into his helmet. Optimus fought with all the strength he had left, but slowly he went off line. Barricade smiled and went to get the humans. "Frenzy…now attack."

Tommy heard something from the radio he was holding and gently put it down. Frenzy transformed and exclaimed, "Barlo! Barlo!"

"Barlo who's Barlo?" asked everyone. Then everyone saw the little robot go after Ms. Blake.

She quickly ran to find anything to fight with, but she only found a book lying on the ground. She picked it up and threw it at Frenzy. Tommy flinched when he saw this. Frenzy shook off the injury and went after her again. When he got close to her she kicked her foot out and pushed the little robot down. She then pinned him and started trying to break his limbs, but his metal limbs wouldn't fall under her. "Shit." she whispered.

Frenzy started laughing and pushed her off of him and took out four sided blades and flung them at her. She saw the blades coming and quickly ducked. She heard cries behind her and saw it had hit a little girl. "You're going to pay for that one ass hole."  
Frenzy started laughing, but stopped when she kicked Frenzy again, but this time a voice from above said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you….Adrianna Barlo."

Everyone suddenly went quiet. Everyone knew who she was now…She looked at the kids she had taught for only a few days. They're faces were of shock and confusion. "I have been looking for you….at first I thought you had died…but it seems you have done very well alone with the Autobots….especially Optimus Prime…you always ride with him."

Adrianna growled and said, "If I let you take me…will you promise not to hurt any of the children here?"

"I don't make promises to a pathetic human like yourself. Your bargaining ship is nothing to the Decepticons." he replied.

"Okay then I'm not going anywhere." she replied.

Barricade started laughing and so did Frenzy. He slowly got up and looked at his huge friend. "Get her."

Just as he was about to get her a powerful voice rang through the air. "You touch her and you will wish you had never seen or learned about her."

Barricade and Frenzy looked and saw Optimus Prime coming towards them. "Optimus." Adrianna whispered.

Optimus got his gun and had it aimed at Barricade. "Are you really going to shoot me here when there's all these humans around us?"

Optimus sighed….he knew Barricade was right. But he then jumped over to him and took out his sword and jabbed it in Barricade's chest. Barricade didn't know what happened at first, but he felt himself start falling backwards. Optimus quickly caught the Decepticon and picked him up in his arms. This was very unnatural for him to do, but he didn't want any of the humans to get hurt. He walked away from the crowd and set him down on the ground next to the injured police officers. When they saw steam coming from the chest they quickly started freezing him again.

Optimus turned back to go to the humans. He needed to get to Adrianna stat. When he walked over he noticed Frenzy trying to get at Adrianna. He quickly caught the robot in his hand and squeezed. The sound of squishing metal was heard all around them. Optimus opened his palm and Frenzy fell to the ground all in pieces. The little kindergarteners all ran up to Optimus and said, "That man was right…when we are in danger you will come and save us."

Optimus chuckled. He watched as all the humans swarmed around him and started asking him questions like before. But before anything could get out of hand Adrianna quickly said, "Well guys…we really have to go so no more of the Decepticons will find us. We're really sorry."

Optimus got the hint and transformed and opened his door for her to get in. When she did Optimus started driving away from the human crowd. Adrianna laid down on his seats and sighed heavily…she was still shocked at what had happened today…she suddenly felt seat belts wrap around her and pulled her into the back of the seat as if Optimus was giving her a huge hug.

Adrianna sighed in his embrace and turned over and snuggled deeply into the seats and stroked the leather furnish. Optimus played soft rock music very quietly so that it wouldn't disturb Adrianna. The two were silent and Adrianna started to fall asleep. She was so tired and after all the excitement she had…she hadn't experienced that much excitement since her real job. She really was going to miss those kids.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"You're staying in the Autobot base for a while…I can't risk you getting hurt out there when I'm not around to protect you." he replied.

Adrianna said nothing. She just kept snuggling deeper in the seat and slowly fell asleep. She didn't want to be kept locked up in the base forever…she'd die. She really would die if she didn't get to see the air. Now she was going to experience what Luna felt like every day of the week.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


	13. Homebound

Well guys college started August 25 and I haven't had time to write...plus I had a horrible writer's block. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Homebound

The ride home was nice and peaceful. Adrianna had fallen asleep across Optimus's seats. He hated the fact that he would have to keep her locked in the base until the close was clear. He didn't want to see her in the hands of the Decepticons. Plus to make everything worse they found out where she was working because of one of her students. He couldn't believe that little boy would betray his own kind.

Optimus let out a tired sigh. Adrianna rolled over in the seat and mumbled something, but stayed asleep. He finally got to the base and had Bumblebee get her out. After he transformed he took back Adrianna and carried her back to his room. Luna started to meow at the foot of his bed and he gently picked her up. He laid down and whispered, "Be quiet now. She's trying to sleep."

Adrianna slowly turned in her sleep and noticed the surface had changed. It was harder. She opened her eyes and found she was sleeping on Optimus's chest. "Where am I?" she whispered. That's when Luna meowed and she realized she was in Optimus's room. She let out a yawn and laid back down and tried to get comfy where she was. Usually sleeping on Optimus's chest didn't bother her, but tonight it did. She kept thinking about that one student and then Barricade. If a child was so easily tempted to give a bad Decepticon her location that meant an Autobot could do the same.

This thought kept her away for a few hours and then was finally able to go to sleep from exhaustion. Optimus opened his optics and looked down at his chest and saw her sleeping. He did a scan and it read she had just gotten to sleep. He let out a sigh and looked at Luna. She let out a little meow and he whispered, "What?"

Luna started to rub against his face and he quickly moved his face to look at the ceiling. He suddenly felt Adrianna try to dig into his armor as if she was trying to get away from something. She let out a scream and jumped up. She looked around and saw Optimus awake. She let out another scream and tried to get up and run. Optimus quickly stopped her and tried soothing her. When she was fully awake she saw she was with Optimus and calmed down and hugged his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." she replied

"What were you dreaming about?" Optimus asked

Adrianna looked up at him and replied, "About what had happened at school yesterday. How that little boy told that Decepticon about me and that it was so easy for him…what would happen if one of the Autobots did that to me."  
"Adrianna, the Autobots would never do such a thing. We live to protect all life forms. You are no acceptation. We would all die for you Adrianna to make sure you're okay."

Adrianna looked up at Optimus and gave a little smile. She hugged his big nose and whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you guys…but I guess I'm locked in here for a while aren't I?"

"Yes. We don't want a Decepticon to get a hold of you."

He gently put her down on the bed and Adrianna sighed. She looked up at Optimus and questioned, "So now I'm a prisoner?"

"No Adrianna. We just want you safe."

"A little over protective I say." Adrianna remarked. She got up and turned her back on Optimus and looked around. She wanted down, but she didn't want to ask Optimus. So instead she grabbed a hold of the sheet and started to slide down.  
"Oh no you don't. If you need to use the restroom you could have said something."

Adrianna didn't say anything as Optimus put her to the ground. She walked away without saying anything. Optimus didn't know what he had done wrong to make her mad at him, but he didn't like it.

Adrianna ran to the restroom and when she came out she looked to see if Optimus was near. When she saw he wasn't she went to take a walk in the base. She saw Ironhide and other Autobots she had never seen before. She came up to the med bay and found Ratchet working on something. "Hey Ratchet what are you doing?"

Ratchet looked down at the human and replied, "I'm working on repairing a warrior's body. Aren't you supposed to be with Optimus?"

"I needed to get away. If I'm going to be here for a while I might as well do as what I want." She retorted.

Ratchet shook his head and said, "Stay in the base though. We can't afford the Decepticons to take you."

"I know. I'm a full grown adult. I think I know what I can do and what I can't do."

"But you forget you're talking to someone who is older than this world."

Adrianna looked up at him and then walked off. There really wasn't anything to do in the base. Everything was the same. She had watched some of the Autobots training and nearly got killed by Sunstreaker. He had just arrived along with his brother a few days ago while she was too busy with Optimus. She never did get to see anything.

Ironhide had thrown Sunstreaker towards her and she barely managed to get out of the way. She had been kicked out of the arena after that. Soon Optimus came in view and when he saw her he walked over to her and asked, "Where have you been?"

Adrianna looked up at him and said, "Don't treat me like I'm a child. I'm not. I'm a full grown adult. I don't need to be told what to do."

"I don't care you're an adult. I want you to be safe and you need to tell me where you're going."

"You worry too much."

"You know for an adult you act more like a kid." Optimus remarked.

Adrianna stopped what she was doing and looked up at Optimus. Optimus had made a big mistake of saying what he did. He usually was calm and quiet and wouldn't say such harsh things…but being around Adrianna…he wanted her safe. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You can find yourself a new sleep partner tonight because you won't have me." With that said she ran off leaving Optimus in the dust. Optimus let out a sigh. He hated doing this to her. He wanted to make sure she was fine, and he knew the girl. She would try to get out of the base one way or another and he had to make sure she was safe. He turned around and headed back to his room.

Adrianna ran to the very back of the base so no one could find her. She wanted out. She loved nature. She loved the outdoors, but since she was being forced to be inside all the time starting last night it was killing her. She sat down on the cold floor and leaned against the wall. "Why me?" she asked herself. "Why did all this have to happen to me? Why not someone else who wouldn't care?"

"Adrianna?" called a voice in the dark.

Adrianna went quiet not wanting anyone to find her. "Ratchet I need your nose to find Adrianna." Yelled Mikaela's voice.

"I'm not what you humans call a dog. I just have a better sense of smell than you Earthlings." Ratchet huffed. Then he started sniffing the air for Adrianna. "She's here. She's trying to hide. I can also hear her heart beat. Her pheromone levels suggest she's stressed out and upset."

Ratchet pointed a light at her direction and caught her. She quickly got up and started running. Ratchet took two big strides and caught her. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed.

Mikaela watched as Ratchet fought with Adrianna. It was like trying to hold onto a mouse until you held it tight. "Get off of me!"

"Adrianna you get a hold of yourself. If you go out there the Decepticons will torture you and will do so until they do what they want you to do!"

Adrianna went quiet and looked down. Ratchet let out a sigh of relief and started walking to the med bay. Optimus walked up to Ratchet and saw Adrianna in his hand. He fought the erg to grab her and take her with him, but he didn't. "Is there something the matter Ratchet?"

"No…just trying to calm Adrianna down. She wants to go outside, but she can't."

Optimus nodded knowing this was true. He reached forward with his hand and took Adrianna. She didn't seem to fight so he wrapped his hand around her and said, "I'll take her to my room and try to calm her down. Maybe you could get the twins and some others surprise her."

"You've got to be kidding."

Optimus gave Ratchet a stern look and Ratchet ran off to get the twins and others who would be interested. Optimus walked back to his room and set Adrianna on his desk. She looked up at Optimus ashamed of her behavior earlier. She knew that they were trying to protect her, but she wasn't used to this.

"Adrianna—

"I'm sorry Optimus." She interrupted him, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you and what I did. That was totally uncalled for."

Optimus was silent for a few minutes and said, "Its okay Adrianna. I understand why though. You're used to being outside all the time…but what about if Ratchet can bring the outdoors inside the base?"

Adrianna's eyes lit up when he said that. She actually jumped on him and tried to hug him as best she could. Optimus chuckled a little bit and wrapped a hand around her small body. He then picked her up and held her to his face and said, "We're going to give you some entertainment."

"Really? From who?"  
"You'll have to see very soon." Optimus replied knowing she will be guessing until the time came.

He sat her back down on the desk and turned on the computer. Adrianna looked at the big screen as it came on. Soon as he logged in a video popped up and it showed Ratchet tied up and the twins had him there. "Okay Adrianna this is for you since you're cooped up all day long. We decided to do a little skit for you." Sunny exclaimed.

"Yes! We're going to find Ratchet's ticklish wire." Sides replied.

That's when the vided started and they all heard the medic's cry for help, but no prevail, Adrianna started laughing when every wire the old bot had was ticklish. Optimus couldn't believe his optics when he found out Ratchet was ticklish all over. The twins were also surprised and stopped tickling him and fell over laughing. Ratchet was able to get out of the mess and get his tools and started chasing the twins.

"Open the door! We're done filming! Please Jazz open the door!" Sunny yelled.

There was a muffled answer on the other side and said, "Sorry, the doc just brought me back and you tortured him so…you get your pay back." Optimus was shocked when he heard Jazz's muffled voice. He got up and went to find him leaving Adrianna on the desk laughing her butt off.

Optimus came to the place where they were filming and found Jazz. He grabbed the solider by the shoulder and looked at him. "Jazz its good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Optimus." Jazz replied.

Jazz looked inside the room where Ratchet was torturing the twins then he looked back at Jazz and said, "I think that's enough."

"Okay Ratchet that's enough." Ratchet got up and Jazz opened the door to let him pass. He was grumbling as he passed and the twins came to the camera all beaten up.

"That's all we have today Adrianna. We hope you enjoyed." After that was said the two fell.

Optimus walked back to the room and found Adrianna sitting on the desk with her feet hanging off the ledge. He sat down and asked, "So what did you think?"  
"That was pretty funny. Thank you Optimus." She whispered.

Optimus smiled. He was so glad to see her back to her normal self. He picked her up and walked out of the room to the mess hall where she could eat. She needed to eat since she got up, but she had not. He sat her down and Mikaela watched her as she opened the fridge. She got out some leftovers and put them in the microwave.

"Are you doing better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier…I was having a teenage moment…I just love the outdoors so bad."

"Hey I'll trade you personalities. You can stay inside and like it and I can go outside and like it." Mikaela said,

"Yeah…but we can't."

"True."

Optimus watched as the humans ate and when Adrianna was done he laid his hand out in front of her so that she could climb aboard. He carried her to where Ironhide was making her an outdoors replica. She sighed. She would be able to be in the outdoors, but indoors.

He carried her to his room and laid down on his bed putting her on his chest. She needed to get more activities to do if she was going to be inside for a long time. She started to go to sleep, but quickly shook herself awake. Optimus thought it was pretty funny how she was fighting off not going to sleep. So he decided to make it more challenging.

He started rubbing her back and Adrianna felt her eye lids grow heavier. "You cheat."

Optimus laughed when she said that and continued to rub her back until she had given up and fell asleep. Optimus listened to her steady breathing and smiled. He was so glad to have her around here. He was sad that she couldn't go outside and be one with the wilderness, but he didn't trust the Decepticons. He gently laid his hand over her like he would always do every night, but instead of going to sleep he stayed awake.

He looked at her sleeping on his chest. Maybe Red Alert had read the vital signs on her wrong. She couldn't bring someone back from the dead, unless she was a healer of all sorts. He gently stroked her hair and laid his head back. He would do everything in his power to make sure the Decepticons didn't get their hands on her. He meant every word too. Luna came up to his face and started purring and rubbing against him.

"We really need to put you in Ironhide's quarters." He spoke.

Luna meowed and jumped up onto his face and climbed up on his nose and fell asleep. He let out a sigh and went to sleep with the fur ball on his nose.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review on what you thought. And updates will be a little slower since college is going on.


	14. Captured

Sorry for the long wait. College keeps me on my toes, but here you go! I'm off for Thanksgiving and hopefully more will be updated! Keep a look out!

* * *

Chapter 14

Captured

Barricade had driven to the Decepticon head quarters where Soundwave had found Megatron's body. That teacher had a special power, more so than the other humans he had encountered. He let Tommy exit out of him and then transformed. He was loosing energon really fast and it wasn't good. Soundwave came in sight and asked in a monotone voice, "What happened to you?"

"I was beaten up by the Kindergarteners; no Optimus Prime came and whipped my aft, afthole." Barricade retorted. Soundwave then looked at the human right next to Barricade.

"What is that?" Tommy quickly hid behind Barricade to stay out of sight.

"He's the little human who helped me find the person we're looking for. Unfortunately she's with the Autobots right now and there's no way to get her unless she comes outside."

Soundwave looked at Barricade and at the little kid. "We'll think of a plan and the kid will be a major part in it too." Tommy's smile spread from ear to ear with excitement.

* * *

Adrianna opened her eyes and found she was with Optimus lying on his chest. Last night had been wonderful and seeing everything was like every morning, but Adrianna was happy and seeing that Optimus was still asleep made everything the better. She slowly crawled out from beneath Optimus' hand and crawled up to his face. Just seeing his face at peace was amazing.

She slowly moved up to his face and put her hands on his lips, then she slowly let her hand glide down his face and all around the areas she could reach without getting on his face and waking him. She wanted to see him asleep as long as possible. Suddenly Optimus stirred and she stayed there looking at him. He opened his optics and found Adrianna's face staring down at him.

"Well this is the first." He spoke tiredly.

"Yes, I woke up before you today. It's the very first. You're always waking me up." Adrianna remarked.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long really." She replied and bent down and crawled under Optimus' chin. She snuggled up close to him as she possibly could. She could feel the heat resonating from Optimus right there. He was so warm and it gave her chill bumps. Optimus chuckled feeling her shiver beneath his chin and gently reached his hand to her and took her out from there.

"Are you warm now?" he asked.

"Very much so," she replied smiling. He smiled back and shook his head.

He gently put her down on his chest and put his hand over top of her and whispered, "Okay go to sleep and this time I get to wake you up."

"Okay…won't be hard for me," she yawned. At that time there was a sudden scratching at the door. Adrianna growled under her breath and asked, "I thought Ironhide was supposed to watch her."

"So did I…" he turned his comlink on to Ironhide and started speaking, "Ironhide, what is Luna doing out of your room?"

"What are you talking about sir? She's right—

Ironhide seeing that Luna wasn't there quickly replied, "I'm coming down to get her."

"Thank you Ironhide." Optimus replied and the next thing they heard was Ironhide talking to Luna, but not in his normal voice….baby talk as humans called it. The two held their breath not wanting to laugh and get Ironhide mad. It was too funny! You would not expect to hear the roughest Autobot baby talking a cat! Once the two were sure he was gone they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he did that!" exclaimed Adrianna through her laughter.

"You know you can't say anything. He finds out we heard him…you're dead meat and I'm scrap metal." Optimus replied through the laughter.

"But…aren't you the leader, meaning you can turn him into scrap metal?"

"I don't think you wanna do that to an elder…but I could if I really wanted to. But I believe its time to get up."

Adrianna moaned and snuggled deeper in the covers so that she couldn't be seen. Optimus slowly lifted the covers and found her trying to get back to sleep. Optimus gently poked her side and she did a flip in the air and looked up gasping for breath. "I didn't know you humans did that when someone poked them."

"Only when we're ticklish!" she exclaimed. She saw an evil smile grow on Optimus' face. That was not good. Optimus really didn't have an evil smile…but today he did. She started running all over the bed trying to dodge Optimus' hands, but she knew she couldn't get away because she couldn't jump off the bed without dying…unless Optimus caught her. She got to the edge of the bed and went to run off when Optimus caught her.

"That plan didn't turn out well." She sighed.

"I'm afraid not my dear now you have to deal with the torture!"

"NO! STOP! OPTIMUS THAT TICKLES! STOP PLEASE! HELP ANYONE HELP!"

Suddenly Autobots came bursting into the room and saw Optimus tickling Adrianna and just laughed. "Help me please!"

"Sorry Adrianna…can't fight against the boss and his mate. You're on your own."

"NO!" The Autobots started laughing at this and left the room. She finally looked up at Optimus and said, "Put me down please."

"Okay." Optimus sighed and gently dropped her onto the comfy bed.

Adrianna then looked up at Optimus and said, "My turn." Optimus looked down at her and watched as she ran up his leg and climbed up his chest. "You're going to wish you never tortured me."

"Really?" he asked.

"On yes," she replied and squeezed herself between Optimus' armor and started wiggling around in his wires and that's when Optimus let out a mechanical scream. Adrianna started laughing hearing this…but it was very disturbing too. The sound was so weird. She started crawling closer to his spark and remembering what Optimus had said made her laugh. They'd been together for a while….she thought it was about time.

She gently stroked his spark and Optimus fell over squirming trying to get Adrianna out. Adrianna knew the Autobot leader was having too much fun and knowing he wanted her out of his chest so that pay back could be hell she held on, though she did warn him about pay backs…but knowing the two they would be going at it for hours. "Adrianna!"

"Yes Optimus?"

"Please, pretty please! You're killing me," he managed to laugh out. Adrianna hearing this finally let go and fell out of his chest and landed in his hand. "Finally," he took Adrianna up to his face and whispered, "You're going to regret that."

"Nope, it was pay back." She replied and Optimus enclosed her within his hand and sighed.

"I guess you are right. I started it…but still whenever I have pay back again…its going to be torture."

"But Optimus," she spoke with a country accent, "you're not like that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me sweet heart." He replied deeply. He suddenly felt her body tremble in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine….its just you make me so…." She fell as much as she could in his hand and continued, "I just love the sound of your voice and when you did that I couldn't resist."

Optimus smiled at this and gently put her down on his bed, "I'm going to get you something to eat…anything you prefer?"

"Surprise me." She replied.

Optimus laughed and said, "Well don't get mad is it isn't something you like."

"I wouldn't have told you to surprise me if I didn't." She watched him leave and she threw herself into the deep covers of blankets. The warmth was surrounding her, darkness all around her swallowing every inch of light. As Adrianna tried to get out of the blankets it seemed like she was just going deeper and deeper into darkness.

Suddenly the smell of pancakes and sausage filled the room as she heard the door open and Optimus' foot steps enter the room. "Adrianna?" he called.

"Down here in the covers! I can't get out!" Her mumbled cry was barely heard by Optimus and he carefully began searching until he found her.

"Trying to hide my dear?"

"Never from you," Optimus gently picked her up and carried her to his desk. Adrianna looked at the food and then heard her stomach growl. She looked up at Optimus and smiled an innocent smile.

"You need to eat before you get too hungry, then I won't be able to satisfy your hunger."

"You haven't seen me on my starvation side have you? You wouldn't want to see it." She replied and started eating her breakfast. She then looked up at him and asked, "Okay tell me the truth…did you fix this or Mikaela."

"I did." He replied.

"I'm going to have to ask Mikaela about that."

"Ask me what?" she asked coming into the room.

"Did you or Optimus fix this breakfast?"

"Yes. I saw him do it. He did an excellent job. Don't you think?" she asked looking up at us.

"Uh yes." With that said Mikaela left the room and she continued to eat her wonderful breakfast.

"So do you like your breakfast?" he asked smiling.

"One of the best I've had in a long time." She replied and set her plate down. Optimus watched her as she walked sexually over to the edge of the desk and jump onto his chest and slowly climbed up.

"Okay, you're not going in my chest again." He said grabbing her up.

"Wasn't planning on it sweetie," she replied low and sexually. Optimus watched as she came up to his face and started kissing his massive lip. Optimus grabbed a hold of her and she exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"We're laying on the bed so that you don't fall off, plus I can use my holoform." He smiled at her and suddenly his holoform was right next to her. He tackled her into the sheets and started kissing here everywhere. He started taking her shirt off and then her pants. Slowly and teasingly took off her bra then her underwear.

"Optimus," she whispered. He smiled and he was naked before her in a blink of an eye. "I really wish I could do that."

"I don't because I won't be able to undress you."

Adrianna smiled and then kissed his lips. He kissed back with more force and felt his erection growing bigger by the minute. Adrianna pushed his head down and soon enough Optimus was suckling on her nipple. Swirling his tongue around it and soon he felt it grow hard. Her moaning signified him that he was doing a good job. Finally he let himself enter Adrianna and he felt her walls clamp down on his member.

"Optimus!" she exclaimed. Optimus smiled and started diving into her. Her moans were beautiful. Her whole figure he absolutely adored. He had never met anyone like her before.

He bent his head forward and captured her lips and kissed her passionately. Adrianna moved her hand into his hair and gently pulled it and moving her arms across his back. She felt all his muscles working to make her feel like she hadn't felt before. Sure they had sex before, but it wasn't like this. "Optimus…" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied pausing for a moment.

"I love you so much. I love you more than everything in this world." She gasped.

Optimus smiled and whispered, "I love you more than everything in this world plus the other worlds in the many universes across space. You are the one person I feel whole with. I never felt such passion with my spark mate years ago."

This made Adrianna smile and she captured his lips with hers and she rolled on top of Optimus and started rocking her hips with his. She put her hands down on his chest and started kissing his chest and all the way up his neck. She suddenly felt him shudder and she let herself fall down on him and Optimus felt her sweaty body touch his fully. Optimus gently started stroking her body and wiping away the wet beads that were threatening to drip off her body.

Optimus rolled over on top of her and pinned her arms over her head and whispered, "You're so beautiful, but you look even more beautiful when you're being tortured."

"No." She whispered fear clearly in her voice. Optimus smiled and gently caressed her side that made her jerk.

Just as he was about to caress her again the door suddenly opened and both Optimus and Adrianna dove under the covers. "Optimus sir the Decepticons are close to the base sir!"

Optimus deactivated his holoform and resumed control over his real body. Anger was evident in his optics as he got out of bed and walked over to Sides. "Don't ever come in here without knocking!"

"Sorry sir. It was urgent."

Optimus looked over at the lump barely visible from where he was standing and walked over to Adrianna. "I'm so sorry Adrianna."

"Get him out of here now!" she exclaimed.

Sides heard her and scrammed out of the room. Optimus saw the door shut and he gently scooped her out from under the covers. "I'm so sorry darling."

Adrianna just listened to his voice; anger was slowly going away she listened to Optimus. "I'm going to have to get going dear." He threw the covers and found he clothes every easily and said, "Get dress real fast and I'll put you down so you can get something to eat while we're gone."

Adrianna quickly got dressed and Optimus picked her up and set her down. The Autobots ran out of the base leaving her there to do whatever she liked. She was a little sore, but it was worth it. She went to the lounge area and sighed. They hadn't put in the trees like she wanted and she was dying to go outside…Adrianna suddenly perked up.

"Since the Autobots are gone…I have the place for myself. The Decepticons are buys fighting the Autobots I can go outside! Yes finally!" She ran as fast as she could outside and breathed in the fresh air. "YES! FREEDOM!"

She ran in the grass and found trees to climb in. It was like she was a girl who was just let out in a toy store. She smiled as she saw the birds flying in the air and the wind blowing in her hair.

"Yes the wilderness is amazing huh?" a voice spoke behind her. She turned around and saw Barricade.

"YOU! I thought you died!"

"Well my dear things happen…plus you're the only thing that's keeping me alive right now."

Adrianna quickly started running away, but was caught. "You're not going anywhere, but with me."

Barricade transformed and drove off. "Decepticons! I got the girl!"

* * *

The Autobots and Decepticons heard the message and said, "Well Autobots sounds like we got your precious human. Oh well."

"NO!" Optimus roared and went after the Decepticons. The Decepticons ran off and transformed. Optimus was right on their tail. Suddenly the Decepticons fired back causing Optimus to loose concentration real fast. The Decepticons were gone and Optimus roared with fury.

* * *

The Decepticons got to the base and put Adrianna on a table. "Okay girl you're going to be bringing back our leader Megatron."

"Never!" she roared.

"Oh you will and you won't have any control to do so. Our torture works better than our conversations."

Adrianna's eyes grew big and fear dwelled within. This was a very bad idea. Now she understood why she needed to stay inside. She was so naïve. "Oh Optimus please help." She whispered.

* * *

Okay guys! Here you go! Please review afterwards.


	15. Death is only the Beginning

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter....but please do not kill me!

* * *

Chapter 15

Death is Only the Beginning

Optimus slammed his fists in the ground and cried out to the heavens. Megatron was going to be coming back now…they would have to go to the base…but they did not know where. The Decepticon base was somewhere and Optimus was going to make sure he would find her. She was his life and without her the world was just black and white. She put color into his optics.

Jazz came over to Optimus and put his hand on top of his shoulder….thought it was hard to reach he managed to do so. Optimus turned to Jazz and put a gently metal hand on his shoulder and then looked at the Autobots, all awaiting their order. "Autobots transform and roll out!" All the Autobots transformed and went out to search for the Decepticon base. Though they knew it was going to be very hard to find. But it was to save Adrianna and Optimus would sacrifice himself for her.

* * *

At the Decepticon base the Decepticons all surrounded Adrian and got out a sharp sword and gently poked her with it. She felt the sharp pain throughout her body and screamed. They slowly pulled it out and she shrieked. The Decepticons around her started laughing and struck her again. "Bring Megatron back."

"I don't know how!" she shrieked again.

Again another strike against her and she screamed again. Blood was starting to run down her body. Then Soundwave stopped. The Decepticons looked at him and he said, "She'll die if she loses too much blood."

With that said he put his fingers on top of her and pressed. She shrieked from the pain, but soon it was gone. There were only blood stains left on her shirt. She looked around still feeling the horrible pain from earlier and then took in a deep breath. "You don't know how to bring things to life? Then I'll just go through your memory and your brain to find it."

Soundwave put his hand down over top of her and started to soak the information into his system. The more he did this the older she looked. She felt like her skin was getting thinner and she was getting more fragile. She watched as her hair slowly turned white and her hands were all covered in wrinkles. Finally it stopped and he said, "I know how to bring Megatron back to life…I just got to have her remember."

With that he put the only memory back inside her brain. She blinked and looked at everyone and whispered, "Who are you?"

All the Decepticons looked to Soundwave and Soundwave said, "We are your friends, we saved you from the treacherous Autobots. They nearly killed you…you're only in your twenties, but they some how made you an old woman…we did our best to save you…but I'm sorry ma'am"

Soundwave had put on a great disguise over the Decepticons. "Why am I here? Why am I with you?"

"Because…we saved you and you brought back Optimus Prime the most horrible Autobot of the universe. He will not stop until you're back in his grasp. We need you to bring our beloved leader, Megatron, back to life so that life on this planet can still go on."

Adrianna thought about it and whispered, "Something doesn't feel right though…"

"You will not feel right for a while my dear…we hope your youth will come back slowly, but we cannot make any promises." Soundwave whispered.

Adrianna sighed and replied, "Where is your beloved leader?"

* * *

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots suddenly stopped. "What is it Prime?" asked Ironhide.

"Something bad has happened….we need to find Adrianna quickly!"

"But sir, we've looked all over we cannot find them!" Bumblebee exclaimed. The twins agreed with their younger comrade and Optimus looked at them.

"There is one place we have not checked…the ocean."

"You don't really think—

"Yes Sideswipe I believe that Adrianna and the Decepticons are underwater….I believe that they have an underwater base, but we must hurry! We never know what the Decepticons are going to do."

The Autobots turned around and started headed to the ocean. They didn't care if the humans would be shocked….the government knew about them and so they should be okay, but for the rest of the people…they'll have to think people committed suicide.

* * *

The Decepticons went to the place where Megatron's body lay. Barricade put her on the metal slab and the Decepticons watched her walk over to Megatron. She climbed up on his chest and could see the place where he was killed. She gave out a sigh and then put her hands over top of the hole. All her concentration was focused on him.

The Decepticons gave out a gasp as they watched the whole start repairing itself and a blue light occurred there. Once it was finished she fell over top of Megatron's chest and passed out. The Decepticons were going to pick up the human, but Megatron's optics turned on. He looked at the room and then to the human on his chest. He was about to flick it when Soundwave said, "No Megatron. This human brought you back to life."

Megatron looked at Soundwave and said, "Really? How? Humans don't have special powers of the sort."

"This one….was born with a special case….she brought you back, but we must let her rest and regain her youth. She will be useful to us." Soundwave replied and picked up Adrianna.

"How did you convince a human to revive me?" Megatron asked with confusion.

"Well….she wouldn't do it, so….I started going through her memories until I found the memory how to use the power. I didn't put any other memory back in and so I told her the Autobots were evil and we were good."

Megatron's face lit up and laughed, "Great job Soundwave…but where is Starscream?"

"He has left Earth….the last thing noted from him is that he was looking for more Decepticon troops." Barricade replied.

Soundwave nodded agreeing with Barricade. All laying around them were other fallen Decepticons and Megatron looked down at the human, trying to act as nicely as possible to her. "Now…Adrianna…will you please revive my friends and soldiers?"  
Adrianna looked over at the dismemberments and then nodded. Megatron smiled and helped her over to the dead Decepticons. It didn't take long until Bonecrusher was back online, along with Devastor, Frenzy, and Blackout. All were looking around at the base which they had never seen before. Megatron smiled down at Adrianna and said, "Now…stay inside and we promise we won't allow the Autobots to harm you or take you away from us. You must stay in here."

"I will stay inside…you don't have to worry about me…the last time I went out when I was supposed to stay inside….something bad happened, but I can't remember."

Barricade and Soundwave looked at one another and said, "The Autobots had almost got you that time when we told you to stay inside…but you didn't listen. Luckily Barricade was here to save you from the dreadful Optimus Prime."

Suddenly hearing that name made Adrianna's heart skip…but why did it happen when she heard his name? He was supposed to be evil right? Suddenly there was a banging on the ceiling. Where were they? Water started to seep through and then a huge red and blue transformer fell through. Then more transformers came down.

"AUTOBOTS! GET ADRIANNA OUT OF HERE!" yelled Megatron.

Barricade picked up Adrianna and Optimus yelled, "Stop right there Decepticon!"

Optimus' voice sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to be with him. Adrianna started to wiggle within Barricade's hands and tried to get down. Optimus saw her and threw Megatron out of the way. Though Megatron came right back at Prime and knocked him to the ground. "You will not take Adrianna evil Autobot!"

"What are you talking about Megatron? All this time you were trying to enslave humanity….now you're trying to frame me? Not going to work!" He yelled and grabbed his hands together and knocked Megatron off the ground and he went flying at Barricade. Barricade started to run, but Megatron's huge body hit him causing him to fall down and throwing Adrianna up in the air. All this happened in slow motion to Adrianna. Flailing through the air…it felt as though she was flying. Then reality came back to her and she started screaming falling down to the ground.

She closed her eyes, but only to hit something closer than she expected…She wasn't dead. She looked up and found she was in Optimus Prime's hand. She felt her chest constrict and she couldn't breathe. Sure she had lost her memory….the good Decepticons and the bad Autobots. But why wasn't Optimus killing her right now. She rest was a blur…She heard the Decepticons yelling and then firing at one another. Everything went dark, but the sounds were still vivid.

Then she fell to the floor out of the darkness and was knocked out. Everyone, both Autobot and Decepticon saw blood slowly seep out of her wound on her head. Optimus felt anger grow within him and jumped over Adrianna's body and attacked Megatron. Ratchet was quickly at her side and started fixing her wound. The rest of the Autobots were fighting against the Decepticons. But soon, there was nothing standing. Each Autobot and Decepticon was all smoking from fighting and getting hit.

Megatron stood up and walked slowly over to Ratchet who was trying to help the human female. Ratchet looked up at Megatron and got his gun out. "Make one more move and you're history."

"Why not kill me now Autobot? Why not destroy me before I kill the rest of the human race?"

Adrianna slowly gained consciousness and heard Megatron's voice….he admitted that he was planning on killing humans….so that meant the Autobots were the good guys. That's why she felt an attraction towards Optimus…did she have a romantic relationship between him? "You lied to me." Adrianna whispered.

Megatron took in a deep breath. He didn't think she was awake…now she knew the truth. He got down to her and started to talk when she slapped him oh the nose. "You lied to me and tried to get me to turn my back on my true friends!?"

"What?" asked Ratchet.

Adrianna turned to Ratchet and said, "Okay…I don't know what happened before I woke up this woke up today….I remember waking up and knowing how to revive creatures…bring them back to life. The Decepticons said that they were the good guys and saved me from the Autobots….I brought Megatron back to life! I'm so sorry! If I would have known I'd—

"It's okay Adrianna."

Adrianna looked up at Ratchet, but he hadn't spoke. She looked up behind her and found Optimus. "No it's not okay Optimus…I brought Megatron back….the monster of all evils!"

Megatron growled when he heard that come out of the human's mouth; he transformed each of his hands and pointed them at Optimus and Ratchet. Megatron then whispered, "Move back human and I won't hurt your Autobot friends."

Adrianna looked at Optimus and then at Ratchet. They didn't say or do anything, but Optimus quickly made a move that she had to blink a couple of times to see that he had his hand around Megatron's neck with a sword poking him and yelled, "Run Adrianna!"

The sounds of scratching metal made Adrianna cringe, but kept running. There was a gun shot sound from where she had left Optimus and the rest of the transformers. Suddenly a laser shot came whizzing past her and hit the ceiling. "NO!" yelled out Optimus.

Adrianna looked up and started to run, but the ceiling was falling down around her area. "If I can't keep her for my own use, you can't even have her." Megatron growled.

Optimus looked at his enemy with hatred and just as he was about to shoot Megatron in the head when Barricade pulled the trigger first at Optimus and shot him in the back, this distracted Optimus to where Megatron was about to grab a hold of Optimus and throw him into the rubble. Optimus quickly got up and started searching in the rubble for Adrianna…if she was dead it was his fault. "Looking for your human friend? Sorry! You'll catch the next death train soon enough!" yelled Megatron.

The other Autobots quickly started searching in the rubble for Adrianna…hoping that she was okay. The Decepticons had surrounded Optimus Prime and had their weapons ready to penetrate the Autobot leader. Ratchet saw this and yelled, "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Go help Prime! Ironhide you go with them! The rest of you stay with me until we find Adrianna. Once we do go help the rest."

The Autobots did as they were told and the twins went running firing upon the Decepticons. Megatron's optics burned with fury and he yelled, "Do you wish to die too Autobots! So be it. First you so your precious leader, Optimus Prime, can watch you suffer!"

Optimus growled and started to fight against the Decepticons holding him captive and threw them into Megatron bringing all the Decepticons down with them. Optimus looked over to the pile of rubble and saw Ratchet bring out a limp body. Optimus' spark started to constrict and he ran over to them. There in Ratchet's hands was a limp Adrianna. "No," whispered Optimus.

Optimus was about to go out to the Decepticons to take his revenge, but Ratchet stopped him. "Its best we leave sir….while they're down we can get away and get Adrianna medical attention."

Optimus sighed knowing Ratchet was right. All the Autobots transformed and rolled out of the Decepticon base and up out of the water. Driving as fast as they could, Ratchet had his sirens wailing and lights flashing. They quickly made it to the Autobot base and Ratchet took Adrianna to the med bay fast.

He hooked up the machinery to Adrianna so fast that it took a little bit to start picking up her body signature. Her heart was not beating…not a single pulse, Optimus gently started stroking her body trying to give her comfort…hoping it would bring her back. He couldn't have her die like this. Not all that she went through with the Decepticons. Optimus looked at Ratchet and saw he took out stimulators and ran shock waves through Adrianna's body…nothing.

"Ratchet…is there anything we can do?"

Ratchet sighed. He knew once a human was dead, there was no way of bringing a human back…they were not like transformers. Yes transformers and humans were alike…but they were also different and coming back to life was one of the differences. Ratchet looked at Optimus and spoke, "I'm sorry Optimus…"

Bumblebee walked over to Optimus and looked down upon the human who laid dormant…unable to move…unable to live again. Optimus gently picked up Adrianna's body and held her up to his face and kissed her ever so gently. He then held her to his chest giving her a hug before anything could be done to her. She was his love and having her gone someone had ripped apart of his spark out of his chest and crushed it. The Autobots slowly left the room to give Optimus a moments peace with the last moments he had with Adrianna before anything could be done.

"You know…when I first saw you," he whispered to Adrianna, "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't want to believe it at first…I was afraid that different species relationships wouldn't work. But you changed that…you changed me altogether that day." Optimus felt a huge lump in his throat as he looked upon his lost lover.

"With you with me…I saw all the colors of the world I hadn't seen in millions of years…I was able to love you, you were able to heal my heart from before…and now I suffer again. Why did you have to leave me? I loved you too much for you to go. I never wanted this to happen to you…I never wanted you to leave...you were my life and my joy."

Optimus let a few tears fall out of his optics, and let them run down his face and then landed on Adrianna's body. He gently wiped them off as soon as they hit. Then he started talking again, but this time he was quieter and his voice cracked, "I only pray that you are in a better place—I…I wish I could see your face once again Adrianna….I will always love you and never forget that. I will avenge your death, so that if you're not in peace you can rest in peace for the rest of your after life."

Optimus brought her up to him again and kissed her. He then took in the last living scent on her into his body so that he could never forget what she smelt like. Then very gently he rested her back on the table and brought a blanket, but instead of putting it over her head, he gently covered her up to her chin then found a pillow and gently tucked it under her head. This way she didn't look dead, but looked as though she was in a deep sleep. He smiled a sad smile and turned off the light. He exited the room and found all his Autobots waiting an order.

"We will avenge Adrianna's death and kill all the Decepticons that come in our way." All the Autobots nodded and got their weapons ready. They were going to give the Decepticons hell.

* * *

As I pleaded before. Don't kill me! Review and you'll get an update soon!


	16. Final Battle

Again sorry for the long wait. Just getting used to having time again. LOL! But anyways I know you guys hated the ending to the last chapter, so I tried to make up for that. Though I can't tell you if I brought Adrianna back or not. Just read and find out. :D

* * *

Chapter 16

Final Battle

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots all transformed and were ready to take the Decepticons down for good. After what they did to Adrianna they were going to pay for everything they had done to her. Optimus was quiet and so was everyone else. Adrianna was part of the team, was part of the family, and with her gone they were going to rid the world of the Decepticons…something they should have done vorns ago.

Finally Sideswipe spoke up, "Optimus…what are we going to do when we find the Decepticons?"

Optimus was quiet before he replied, "Rid them of the universe."

Ratchet drove a little faster so that he was next to Optimus and stated, "Do you think it wise we do this? I mean…we could become like them in a way."

Optimus put on the breaks and transformed and growled, "Nothing will make me like Megatron. No one will ever see the Decepticons again. What they did to Adrianna was unacceptable and it kills me knowing she went through so much suffering days without me there to protect her."

Everyone else stopped to hear what Optimus was saying and transformed. Ironhide walked up to Optimus and said, "Adrianna will not have died in vain. I will fight for her."

Bumblebee agreed with Ironhide and said, "I will fight by your side till the end."

The rest of the Autobots all said the same. Optimus looked at them and finally replied, "This isn't your war…this is between me and the Decepticons."

"No it isn't." Sunstreaker spoke, "She meant everything to us. She was part of our family and we don't let family die in that sort of way without being avenged."

Optimus looked at everyone and said, "This is to Adrianna."

"TO ADRIANNA!" They all yelled and transformed to go meet the Decepticons for the last time. All of them transformed again and rolled out to find the Decepticons and give them hell.

* * *

Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were relocating their new base when Soundwave spoke up, "Lord Megatron…the Autobots are going to the base."

Megatron looked at Soundwave and smirked, "So I guess the little human died after all…no matter she did what we needed her to do. We need to start getting ready to conquer this miserable planet."

All the Decepticons saluted to their leader and continued what they were doing. Starscream came up behind Megatron and said, "One of us should go out there and keep an optic out for those Autobots. You can't trust them."

Megatron turned around slowly to look at Starscream and asked, "Are you volunteering?"

Starscream looked at Megatron and simply replied, "I'm just saying someone should since we are going to be working on our new base…we won't be able to keep an optic out on the Autobots if they change course."

Megatron thought for a moment and the nodded. "You go out and fly above the Autobots and give us information if anything changes."

Starscream saluted and replied, "It would be my pleasure Lord Megatron." He transformed and flew straight into the skies to find the Autobots. Once away from the Decepticon base he started chuckling he was going to make sure he was leader of the Decepticons and there was only one way to do that…give the Autobots their new base coordinates.

* * *

The Autobots arrived at the Decepticon base and found it was empty. "NO!" yelled Optimus and slammed his fists down into the rubble. The rest of the Autobots watched. No one had ever seen the Autobot leader like this. Suddenly they all heard jet engines and looked up and saw Starscream.

"FIRE!" yelled Ironhide and all the Autobots started firing upon the second in command of the Decepticons. Optimus came out and fired once and sent the jet down. He ran over to Starscream and grabbed a hold of him and yelled, "Where is Megatron?!"

Starscream was not expecting this from the Autobot leader and exclaimed, "I was coming here to tell you I have decided to be an Autobot! I am tired of the torture the Decepticons cause."

"You were the one who had hurt Adrianna before hand…why should I let you live?" Optimus growled.

"Because…I'll show you the new Decepticon base." Starscream replied.

"What's in it for you if you do show us?"

"I become the new leader of the Decepticons." Starscream said.

Optimus looked at Starscream and then the rest of the Autobots. They were going to side with him no matter what he decided to do. "Show me the Decepticon base." Optimus growled.

He picked Starscream up and set him on his feet and said lead the way. "Could I at least fly we—

"Just walk." Optimus growled.

The rest of the Autobots had their guns out and ready to fire at the Decepticon they have in their grasp. As they walked Optimus thought of happier times with Adrianna…he chuckled when he thought of the school where she worked for a little while under cover hiding away from the Decepticons. When the little kids first saw him they asked him all different kinds of questions.

"Optimus sir…"

Optimus quickly snapped out of his memory and focused on the real world. "Yes Ratchet?"

"Sir…what are we going to do with him after we are done with him?"

Optimus looked at him and turned on his comlink so that all the Autobots could hear him and not Starscream. "Once we find the Decepticons base we get rid of Starscream."

"Yes sir." All the Autobots replied.

* * *

Back at the new Decepticon base Soundwave looked at the monitor and said, "Lord Megatron Starscream is coming back….the Autobots are with him."

"WHAT!?"

Megatron ran to the Monitor and saw the Autobots had Starscream in their grasp. "Head them off make sure they don't get here!"

All the Decepticons transformed and flew in to attack the Autobots.

* * *

"In coming!" Ironhide yelled and jumped in the air taking a Decepticon down. The rest of the Autobots were doing the same. "Optimus you take Starscream to the base we'll take care of these pests!"

Optimus nodded and responded, "Be careful!"

"You too sir." Ironhide replied and went to attack the Decepticons attacking them. Optimus returned his attention to Starscream and growled, "Walk."

"Don't be pushy and I will."

Optimus transformed his arm into a gun and retorted, "You will or you lose your head."

Starscream then suddenly turned around and said, "I was the one who was bringing you to the base! I don't have to take you anywhere!" With that he started firing at Optimus. Optimus quickly dodged the blasts and then started shooting at Starscream. Starscream transformed and shot up in the air and Optimus transformed into his alt form and kept under Starscream and picked up the speed. Once he reached a hundred he transformed and jumped in the air grabbing a hold of Starscream's wing bringing him down fast.

"Get off me Autobot scum!" Starscream yelled trying to shake Optimus off as they were falling to the ground. Optimus let one hand go and transformed it into a sword and stabbed Starscream. Starscream screamed and did a nose dive. Optimus quickly jumped off and landed on his feet. He watched as Starscream hit the ground and transformed. "You will pay for that Prime."

Starscream started running at him and Optimus caught him by the neck and threw him down yelling, "No you will pay for what you did to Adrianna!"

* * *

The whole place was white. Adrianna started looking around…this was new to her. This was not the Autobot med bay. Where exactly was she? "You're finally awake I see," a voice from behind her spoke.

She turned around and saw a man standing there. "Where am I?"

He looked at her and said, "The after life."

"You mean…I—

"I'm sorry Adrianna…your friends did all they could, but your wounds were too severe that they could do nothing to help you." The mysterious man spoke.

Adrianna wanted to cry but felt no tears form in her eyes. She looked at him and asked, "Is there a way I can…go back to earth?"

The man shook his head, but then paused. He brought out a watch from his robe and held it in his hand then looked at Adrianna. "Here is your life time. You start this back up and you will live again. Prove to us that you deserve a second chance."

Adrianna slowly started walking towards the man with her hand stretched out. She gently touched the watch and then the man's grasp tightened on hers and said, "You only have today until midnight."

"So kinda like the Cinderella story." Adrianna retorted.

"We will see how all this ends and that'll be the answer to if it ends like a Cinderella story or not."

Then man gently started the watch and Adrianna started falling. She saw the sky and the clouds again and then nothing. She woke up gasping for breath and looked down at herself. It was her old body…she was alive again. She looked at her wounds…they were healed. She quickly stood up and looked at the time she only had six hours left before her time came again.

She made it down to the floor and ran across the room looking for a vehicle. When she thought she wouldn't find any, she came across an army Humvee. She smiled to herself and said, "Watch out Autobots. I'm back."

* * *

Optimus threw Starscream against a boulder and had his sword right at his neck. "You don't deserve to die quickly…but being I am an Autobot and nothing like you—

"Nothing like me? Optimus you're more like the Decepticons than you realize. Your stampede today is all for a human…pretty pathetic. But you're willing to kill us just for her. You're worse than us. You let something like an organic hurt your spark." Starscream gasped as energon flowed from his mouth. He slowly made a smile and started laughing crazily. Optimus quickly transformed his hand into a sword and cut off Starscream's head.

Optimus looked up through the brush and started running, breaking all the branches in his path. Finally he detected a Decepticon signal coming from beneath him, before he could act Megatron came flying at him taking him down. "Come to avenge your little fleshling?"

"You will regret saying that." Optimus growled.

Megatron just chuckled and picked up his brother, then threw him into some trees then jumped over to Optimus about to punch in his face. Optimus moved out of the way and transformed his hand into his sword again. He and Megatron were fighting to the death and so were the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons.

* * *

Adrianna was driving as fast as the humvee could go. She was about to turn into the Decepticon base when she heard an explosion. She saw smoke come up and then heard a cry of pain. She quickly started heading towards that direction. That was where the Autobots and Decepticons were at. She looked to the sky, the night was falling fast. She needed to get to the Autobots before night fell. Again she had the humvee going as fast as it could go and started flying through the woods, braches hitting the windshield. She couldn't see anything for sometime until suddenly a metal leg came into view and she ran into it.

Barricade looked down to see a Humvee with the human female who was supposed to be dead. "You're dead." Barricade spoke out.

"Am I? You worthless piece of junk!" Adrianna screamed and backed up and rammed into his leg again. This time he started to lose his balance. She came at him again causing him to fall. She quickly jumped out of the humvee and started searching for Optimus.

Ironhide came running up behind her and exclaimed, "Adrianna!?"

Adrianna turned around to see Ironhide coming up to her and picking her up in his hands and then holding her tight to his chest. She quickly embraced him as she could in her small hug and then asked, "Where's Optimus?"

Ironhide looked down at her and then at all the Autobots fighting. Barricade was still down for now. He held tightly to her and then started running through the trees protecting Adrianna at all cost.

"You've become weak Optimus Prime. You're the weakest of all the Autobots. You lost your strength when you came to this pathetic planet." Megatron laughed as Optimus fell backwards. He tried getting up, but could not find the strength to do so.

"Optimus!" Optimus looked up at see Ironhide running with Adrianna in his hands. She was waving big trying to get his attention. Optimus turned to Megatron and saw his fist coming straight towards his face. Optimus caught Megatron's fist and stood up. He had suddenly gotten his strength back. Megatron's optics were bugging out of his head as he saw Optimus swing a punch at him.

Adrianna watched and concentrated on giving her energy to Optimus and she'd take his. This was a painful process that she didn't know she could do, but if it was to save Optimus from Megatron then it was worth it. She gritted her teeth in pain but watched as Optimus gained full strength and picked up Megatron. Ironhide's jaw dropped and he watched Optimus through his brother into a boulder. He then made both of his hands into energon swords and put his foot on his brother's chest and whispered in his auto receptor. "I'm sorry brother…but you leave me no choice."

With that said and not a moment to spare for Megatron to say anything Optimus crossed his arms and then quickly cut through Megatron's neck. Megatron looked up at his brother and then felt his own head fall off then his optics went dim.

Optimus then looked over to Ironhide who had a worried look on his face. Optimus ran over to him and saw Adrianna covered in blood. She had cuts all over her body and bruises forming. "Adrianna…don't…don't leave me." Optimus whimpered.

Adrianna looked at him and said, "My work is done…you are safe and Megatron is gone."

"Adrianna you can't go, you've only just came back." Optimus said gently stroking her hair with his finger. Just as she thought was her moment of death once more the very man who she saw in the white light appeared next to her.

"You—

"Yes, I knew you would switch energy sources with him." The man said smiling. Adrianna looked up at Optimus and smiled and took hold of Optimus' finger.

The rest of the Autobots all wounded from fighting came circling around Optimus. The twins trying to get a good look at Adrianna. "As I said, I'd give you another chance and I never go back on my word."

"Thank you so very much." Adrianna whispered.

She looked up at Optimus and he looked confused and so did the rest of the Autobots. "Why are they looking at me strangely?"

The man looked at the Autobots and replied, "Well one they think you're talking to yourself because they can't see me…and they're probably not focusing on that, but that you are healing in front of their eyes and they're not doing anything to cause it."

Adrianna looked down at herself. She was healed. She looked at the man again and whispered, "Thank you, I never got your name."

The man just smiled, "You need not to know my name…you will come to find out in time…right now you're too young." With that said the man vanished and Adrianna fell asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was back at the base and there was Optimus Prime right next to her. "Optimus…" she whispered and his optics came on line and looked at Adrianna.

"Adrianna." He whispered and gently picked her up in his hands and cradled her to his chest. "Oh, Adrianna I missed you so much. But how did you heal like that? Ratchet said that talking to yourself was normal at near death situations, you see things that aren't there…but you healing by yourself? I just—

"Some things are better left not knowing, but stop talking and kiss me I haven't felt your lips in so long and I miss them so much." She whispered.

Optimus gently kissed her on the head and then the rest of the Autobots burst in along with the humans. Adrianna smiled at all of them and tried to give each one the same amount of attention since she had been dead and nearly died again. As soon as everyone calmed down Optimus gently carried her to their room. She smiled when he laid her down on the bed and then and watched as he activated his holoform. "I've missed your touch for so long."

"I've missed your touch way too much." Adrianna whispered back.

Optimus caught her mouth in his and dueled with her tongue. The kissing soon moved to moaning to pleasure from one another. Love was something that could never die, no matter how many times each person dies they will always love one another.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Please review!

Adrianna: I knew you wouldn't keep me dead.

Author: Watch it I was considering killing you off...just keeping you dead, but I did that once before.

Optimus: Good thing you didn't kill her off.

Author: How about you two make love some more so I don't have to hear this bickering about the finaly chapter.

Optimus and Adrianna: *snickers*

As I said please review! Review and it'll get these two love birds to be quiet.


End file.
